Sacrifice
by batman.wolverine
Summary: [COMPLETE] What if Luthor shot one of the Justice League members when they faced the Justice Lords? [BMWW, minor SMLL, GLHG, FLP]
1. Prologue

**SACRIFICE**

**Author:** BatmanWolverine

**Rating:** PG15

**Premise:** What if Luthor shot one of the Justice League members when they faced the Justice Lords?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Batman, Wonder Woman or any of the other character Justice League characters. All owned by DC.

**Note:** This story is based in the Justice League Animated universe and the events and situations are taken from that the animated series. However, it's not necessary to have seen the TV series, although it may help you to understand the where this story starts from.

Certain things to note i.e. liberties I have taken,

Wonder Woman knows Batman's secret identity.

Wonder Woman and Batman are 'secretly' seeing each other.

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

We begin from the final fight between the Justice League and Justice Lords.

"Ah, atleast I got one of them" said Lex Luthor after shooting the Lords' Superman with his power zapping gun.

The League's Superman gave him a glare at his comment.

Luthor disregarded him and started shooting the other league members. For his final shot he secretly changed the gun setting and took aim.

On firing the gun shot a wider beam engulfing both battling League and Lords heroes. Instantly they lost their powers and fell to the ground.

"DIANA" yelled Batman running towards the unconscious Wonder Woman.


	2. Realization

**2. Realization**

The league members were on their way to the Watchtower, with an unconscious Wonder Woman strapped on the emergency medical bed.

"Do you think she was affected?" asked Flash worryingly looking at Diana.

"We don't know Flash" answered Superman, trying to sound hopeful.

Batman didn't answer, but he knew superman was lying. He had seen Diana take a direct shot. Even though both the Wonder Women were magical creatures, the Lords' Wonder Woman had lost her powers and Batman knew the same would be the case with Diana.

"Yes, maybe she will be affected temporarily or just lose some of her power" continued Flash.

"Flash" growled Batman.

"Yes, Batman"

"Shut up"

Flash was about to say something when J'onn silenced him telepathically.

Soon they entered the landing bay of the Watchtower. Superman lifted Wonder Woman and flew her to the infirmary. The rest of the league members followed him. J'onn phased to the infirmary and readied the bed and equipment.

An hour later,

Diana groaned as she gained consciousness and opened her eyes. Looking around she saw the other league members standing around her. J'onn came forward and tests her vitals.

"How does is look J'onn?" inquired Superman.

"She looks to be in perfect health" answered J'onn. "How are you feeling Diana?" he asked Diana, checking her eyes.

"My head has a buzz saw running inside it, but other than that I feel just fine" responded Wonder Woman.

Suddenly Batman came forward and handed Diana a one inch thick steel rod. "Bend it" he said.

Diana looked at the bar and then up at him.

"Do we have to do this now?" said Superman, glaring at Batman. "She just got up."

"Yes" he said flatly and repeated "Bend it."

Diana took the rod from Batman and held it between her hands. At first she applied a low pressure to bend it but when nothing happened she tried harder. But she still couldn't bend it and looked up and around at her teammates.

"I can't bend it."

When she got no answer, she looked questioningly at J'onn Jones.

"Diana what is the last thing you remember?" asked Batman.

"I was battling the Justice Lords' Wonder Woman and suddenly there was a flash of light. The next thing I know is waking here in the watchtower infirmary."

"What happened? What's wrong with me?" she asked her teammates.

"Diana, you were hit with Luthor's gun. You have lost your powers" answered Batman softly.


	3. Contemplation

**3. Contemplation**

"_Diana, you were hit with Luthor's gun. You have lost your powers"_

Diana was sitting in her room, with her knees drawn to her chest and her arms held around them. It had been over 10 hours since her world had come crashing down. She had been given the news that she her powers were gone.

Everyone had been to her room to try to raise her spirits. Superman had even said that they were working on a cure and soon she would get her powers back. However, Diana knew that he was lying both to himself and to her.

Suddenly her room door opened. She didn't even need to look to know who was it. Only one person would enter her room without knocking.

Batman came and sat next to her on the bed.

"You came soon enough. Finally decided to visit the cripple" said Diana without looking at him.

"You needed time to think" answered Batman, disregarding her second comment.

"Hah….time to think, that's one way to put it" retorted Diana sarcastically. "You sure play a wicked game. On one hand you tell me that I myself and on the other hand you simplify it and act as if nothing has happened."

"I did what needed to be done."

"Needed to be done……so what are you doing here now?" questioned Diana.

"I am still doing what needs to be done" answered Batman. "The reason I gave you the news was because, the sooner you realized the situation, the sooner you would be able to move on…..And Diana you haven't lost yourself. Your powers were only a small part of who you are" he concluded and placed a gloved hand on her forearm.

Diana pulled her hand back and got up from the bed, "A small part of how I am….a small part….how easy for you to say. You won't understand…You…You…..." she faltered, tears starting to flow down her smooth face. She turned away from Batman, not wanting to show him her tears.

Batman got up and came to her side. He placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him.

"I won't understand, because I don't have any powers. That's what you want to say, isn't it?" questioned Batman, lifting Diana's chin and wiping her tears.

Diana didn't answer, but fell onto Batman, clutching his costume and started to cry loudly into his chest. Batman merely held her in his embrace, allowing her to pour her sorrow out.

After a long time, her cries slowed down and stopped. Lifting her head she wiped her face clean and looked up at Batman.

"Sorry" she said softly.

"Don't be" he answered, caressing her hair.

Diana laid her head on his shoulder, holding onto him tightly for support.

There was a knock on her room door. Diana lifted her head, "Who is it?" she said hoarsely.

"Diana its Flash. Open up, I have got food for you." came the answer.

"I'm not hungry Flash. Thank you for your concern." answered Diana.

"Come on, you haven't had anything to eat since you got up. It's your favorite, fruit salad and extra-large milkshake." insisted Flash.

"Flash…." started Diana.

"LEAVE" Batman barked, interrupting her.

Flash was taken aback by Batman's command.

"Ok, as you wish." With that Flash left.

"You know, he is right. You haven't eaten anything since we got back." said Batman.

"I know. But not just yet. I want to stay like this for sometime" replied Diana, laying her head back on Batman's shoulder.

"For long as you want" answered Batman, kissing her on her forehead.

"Bruce, what am I going to do?"

Meanwhile, in the Watchtower kitchen

The rest of the league noticed Flash return with the food tray in his hand.

"What happened?" questioned Superman.

"She said didn't wasn't hungry." replied Flash.

"You could have left it in her room" scolded Green Lantern.

"Hey, don't dump on me. I tried, but Batman scared me away" countered Flash.

"Batman….Batman was in her room. Hasn't he done enough already" scowled Hawkgirl.

"Shayera" said Superman, trying to calm Hawkgirl.

At the same time, in Diana's room

"I want to go away" said Diana, placing her hand on Batman's chest.

"Go away?" questioned Batman, holding her soft, small hand with his large, gloved one.

"Yes, get away from the watchtower…….atleast for some time. I need time to think, away from here."

"OK…….we'll go the manor. You can stay there."

Diana lifted her head "No…..somewhere neutral"

Batman was silent for a few seconds, "I have an apartment in the city. You can stay there. It's neutral and close enough for us to see each other."

Diana smiled a small smile and kissed Batman lightly on the lips.

Back, in the kitchen

"You know come to think of it Diana's did sound a little rough. You know like she had been crying." said Flash reminiscing.

"WHAT….Why did Bat-brain do now? He didn't even give her time to recover." yelled Hawkgirl, standing up and moving towards the door. "That's it, I am going to her room and sticking my mace up his…"

She stopped as Diana appeared in the doorway. Batman was standing behind her.

"Diana. Good to see you" chirped Flash, trying to diffuse the tension. Hawkgirl merely scowled at Batman, who stood as unemotional and unaffected as ever.

Both of them entered the kitchen. Diana came and stood near the other leaguers, while Batman lingered in the shadows.

"How are you feeling Diana?" questioned J'onn.

"Better J'onn" answered Diana, smiling at him.

"Diana, sit down. Have something to eat." offered Superman.

"Thank you Kal" she said declining. "I have an announcement to make. Shayera, please sit down" she said, holding out a hand to Hawkgirl. "You too Flash"

Once Hawkgirl and Flash were seated, Diana began "I have decided to leave the league…"

"WHAT?" yelled Hawkgirl, standing up, her chair falling over. "What did you say to her?" she said to Batman accusingly.

"Shayera please, let me finish" responded Diana calmly.

Hawkgirl sat down again, but kept glaring at Batman.

"I am leaving the league temporarily. Think of it as taking a break. Time to collect myself and plan my future, both as Diana and as Wonder Woman."

"You can do that here….." began Hawkgirl.

"NO……No….please don't try to change my mind." Said Diana firmly.

"Very well Diana. But where will you go? You can't go to Themiscyra" said Flash. For that he received a kick under the table from Superman.

"You can stay in Metropolis. Lois will be glad to have you stay with us" offered Superman.

"Thanks for the offer Kal. But I want a neutral place, away from the league" responded Diana.

"So where are you going to go?" questioned Hawkgirl

"Batman has offered to provide me an apartment in Gotham."

"WHAT?"


	4. Fall from Grace

**4. Fall from Grace**

Shayera shot up again and walked over to where Batman stood.

"What game are you playing Batman?" she said, pointing an accusing finger at Batman.

Batman kept silent and glared at her. Diana came to her side.

"Shayera please don't blame Batman. It was my idea; he only offered a safe house of sorts."

"Yeah, 'safe house' my ass. Like anything would be safe in Gotham" countered Hawkgirl.

"Shayera, its Wonder Woman's decision and we have to respect it" expressed J'onn Jones.

"J'onn not you too" she said, turning to face J'onn. "She needs us at this time."

"No, what she needs is our support. And Batman is providing just that. The rest of us should do the same" replied J'onn calmly.

"I agree with J'onn" stated Superman.

"Me too" came Green Lantern's reply.

Everyone turned to Flash, who shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever Diana decides is fine with me. If she thinks she needs some time alone to sort out things for herself, then who are we to block her way."

"Thank you Flash" responded Diana, smiling at him. She then turned to Shayera, "Shayera…."

"I don't like it, but as Flash said 'you need to time to sort out things'. But if you ever need any of us, just give us a call."

"Thank you Shayera, you have been a real sister." Diana hugged Hawkgirl.

She then turned to Batman. "When do we leave?"

"As soon as you have something to eat and gather your belongings" came the gruff reply.

"But I am not…." she stopped when she saw Batman glaring at her.

"Alright, Flash I believe you had fruit salad and milkshake for me. I'd like to have that now."

"That, the milkshake must have gone all flat and would the fruit salad. You wait ten seconds and I'll make you new ones." With that Flash was off and ten seconds later was back with freshly prepared fruit salad and milkshake.

Half an hour later,

"Thank you Flash. The salad and shake were simply outstanding." declared Diana, getting up from her chair. Turning to Batman she said "I'll grab my stuff and we can be on our way." With that she started towards her room. Batman followed her leaving their observing team members.

"Is it just me or does Batman look concerned about Diana to you too." Asked Lantern.

"Please, Batman and concerned, don't you have to have a heart to do that?" scoffed Hawkgirl.

"Shayera, not everyone is as emotionally charged and hot headed as you" came Lantern's return.

"You would know Mr. I-am-marine-am-lantern-strong-with-no-heart man." With that she walked off to the recreation room.

Green Lantern huffed and walked off to the monitor room.

Observing his team members' actions, Flash remarked, "I don't know anything about Wondy and Bats, but I definitely don't see those two ever getting together."

J'onn gave a small smile and closed his eyes, while Superman look bewildered at what had just occurred.

An hour later the entire league stood in the hanger bay. Batman had finished packing Wonder Woman's luggage in the Batwing.

"What's the address of the place where you'll be staying?" asked Hawkgirl.

"I don't know" answered Diana.

"Well Batman, where is this 'safe house' of yours?" questioned Hawkgirl, turning to face Batman.

"Gotham" Batman said, before turning around and climbing into the Batwing.

"Stupid Bat" muttered Shayera.

Diana smiled and hugged everyone before joining Batman. Soon they were taxing out of the landing bay. Sometime later they broke into Gotham airspace. Batman guided the 'wing towards his 'safe house' penthouse.

Dawn was just breaking as they landed on the building's roof.

Diana turned to Batman, "Should have known that you would have the penthouse."

"Easier to enter and exit from" stated Batman dryly.

Once they had unloaded all of Diana's belongings, Batman pulled Diana to him.

"You have to leave." Stated and questioned Diana.

"I did offer the manor."

"Yes. But…." started Diana.

Batman cut her off with a kiss. Breaking away a few moments later, he spoke softly, in a very un-Batman like way, "I know, you need time alone. Don't worry I'll ask Alfred to come in the day to help you get settled in."

"And you?" questioned Diana.

"Bruce Wayne is going to be very busy today." answered Batman. "Tomorrow I'll set my whole day apart, just for you." With that they kissed again.

Batman left soon and Diana started to explore her new residence. It was a huge apartment with five rooms, each with their own bathroom, a huge kitchen and dining area, living area, gym, study and recreational room. 'Fit for royalty or a multi-billionaire' thought Diana as she settled into one room.

----

Landing the Batwing, Batman got out and walked to the main cave area.

"Long night sir"

"Yes Alfred"

"Miss Diana settled in the new apartment?" questioned Alfred.

"Yes Alfred. Would you get her settled in?"

"Gladly sir, although it would have been desirable if the Princess would have agreed to stay at the Manor" expressed Alfred.

"Indeed, but she is very strong willed and stubborn." responded Batman, taking off his cape and cowl.

"Sound familiar sir."

Bruce Wayne disregarded Alfred, "I don't like leaving her alone in such a fragile state."

"She will recover sir" consoled Alfred. He knew his master and surrogate son's feelings for the Amazonian Princess. Over the past few months they had gotten close to each other and Alfred has high hopes for both of them.

Four hours later, Alfred was standing outside Diana's apartment.

Diana answered the door, "Good Morning Miss Diana" wished Alfred.

"Good Morning Alfred, please come in. Bruce just called saying that you should be reaching soon, and here you are."

Alfred entered the apartment. He had two huge bags with him. "I took the liberty of preparing some breakfast and lunch."

"Thank you Alfred."

After Diana finished her breakfast the rest of the day was spent getting Diana settled in. Diana chose one of the rooms as her weapons room and another one she setup as her temple. Bruce Wayne called ever hour asking about her progress.

------

Batman visited her that night before starting his patrol.

Next morning, Wayne Manor, Bruce Wayne was finishing breakfast, "Are the things I asked for ready?" he questioned Alfred.

"Yes sir" he answered producing a large box. "Do you think these are necessary?" he enquired.

"Alfred, she looked very lost yesterday night. I hope it doesn't come to it, but I don't want to take any chances.'

Soon he was driving towards Diana's apartment. Once there he spent time checking out Diana's setting as she had her bath and got ready. She had taken off her silver bracelets, necklace, tiara and earrings.

Once she was settled down, "So what are we going to do today?" she asked.

"Whatever my princess commands. But before that I have something I want to give you" with that he opened the box and took out several file folders.

"What's this?" questioned Diana.

"This is your new identity. Atleast while you stay in Gotham. I would like to introduce to you Ms. Diana Prince" with that he started to explain everything to her. She had a new license, credit cards, social security and other documents.

"So you want me to change who I am?" said Diana, looking at Bruce.

"No" he answered frankly "You are perfect the way you are. But you wanted privacy and this will help you to retain it even when you move around in the general public. If you don't want to use it, it's up to you."

Diana smiled "I'll use it." She kissed Bruce, "Although you didn't put too much thought into the name."

Bruce shrugged his shoulder, "It was Alfred's idea" he said running a hand through his hair.

As they were about to leave when Bruce stopped her. He then opened a box and took out a gold necklace, earrings and two gold bracelets. Diana looked at him questioningly.

"I have got used to seeing your arms, ears and neck not bare," he answered, sliding on the bracelets.

"Promise me, you won't take them off, till the time you are in Gotham" he requested.

Diana kissed him, "I promise."

They spent the rest of the day, shopping and sight seeing around Gotham. Bruce left around 9 PM for the night.

-----

An hour later, Diana Prince entered one of Gotham's many rundown and seedy bars. She spent the next couple of hours getting drunk. She had noticed many of the bars patrons giving her leery stares. She got up and walked up to a large, middle aged, gruff looking man.

"What are looking at?" she questioned, placing a hand on his and bending slightly.

"You babe" came the answer.

"Like what you see?" she asked, opening the top button of her shirt, giving him a view of the top of her cleavage.

"Oh Yeah…" he replied tightly.

"Want to have a go at it?" she continued, opening another button.

"How much?" he asked, contemplating her offer.

"It's on the house" she stated, opening another button. Her white lace bra was visible now.

The man's pants tightened further at the view. He got up, threw money on the table and started walking towards the door holding Diana by the waist.

Once they were outside, he turned to face her "Where?" he asked, thinking that she would have a place nearby.

"Anywhere……how does your car sound? I don't want to waste time." she stated nonchalantly.

The man grabbed and squeezed her ass. 'Nice….very nice, tight ass, large tits….man I must have done some great deed in my last life.' he thought, thanking his good fortune.

They reached his car, he unlocked the door and they got in.

He started to reach for her breasts but she stopped him.

"What's the hurry, you are about to have an experience of a life time, take your time and enjoy it" she said huskily.

"I don't have a condom" he offered hesitantly.

"Did I ask you for one…..thank your gods for what you are about to receive"

"Ok baby" he said, opening his belt buckle and unzipping his pants as he saw Diana opening the remaining shirt buttons.

'Thank you GOD' he prayed again.


	5. Shame

**5. Shame**

'_Thank you God'_

That was the last thought the man had, right before his car door was yanked open and pulled out and thrown against the wall. Shaking his head he looked up directly into two cold white slits.

"Oh shit…" was all he could get out, before Batman caught his throat and pulled him nearer.

By that time, Diana got out of the car and staggered upto them. "What are you doing?" she demanded of Batman.

Seeing her bravado, the man gained some courage, "Hey man, she offered it...completely consensual…..ask her yourself

Batman ignored Diana, his attention on the man; he spoke two words "GO. AWAY." causing the man to nearly piss himself."

As soon as he left the man go he rushed to his car, croaking at Diana "I don't know what you did lady to piss of the Batman, but you are bad news." With that he got into his car and drove away, trying to get away before the Bat' changed his mind and came after him.

Meanwhile, Diana was facing off with Batman, "How dare you do that?"

Batman ignored her, pulled her closer and fired a grapple and took off to the roof, where the Batwing awaited them.

Once on the roof Diana attacked Batman, "Who do you think you are? You have no right to stop me? No man has ever stopped me?" she yelled clawing at Batman's face.

Batman realized she was heavily intoxicated, he reached behind her neck and pressed a pressure point completely rendering her senseless below the neck.

Diana fell to the ground. Batman lifted her up and slung her over his shoulder and carried her into the Batwing and flew towards her apartment. Diana lay immobile next to him but kept on berating him.

Once in the apartment, he took off his mask, facing her as Bruce Wayne, he pressed her pressure point to give her sensation and control back. Diana tried to attack him again, but he held her hands apart. She thrashed around and then kicked him sending him back. He fell to the ground and Diana landed on him, her hands still held in his iron grip. Bruce rolled over straddling her, held her hands together in one hand and slapped her hard across the face. Diana was shocked at his actions. Gaining some sense she looked at him. She had never seen neither Batman nor Bruce Wayne like this. He was sad and angry at the same time. She couldn't face him after what she had done and she looked away, tears starting to flow down her face.

Sensing her relax under him, Bruce got up and lifted her to her bed. Stepping back he sat down on chair. He stared at her and simply said,

"Why?"

When she didn't answer, he repeated himself, louder this time, "WHY? Answer me."

Diana couldn't meet his eyes; she lowered her head, her long black hair falling around her, she whispered slowly, "I wanted to feel."

"You wanted to feel" repeated Bruce incredulously. "What did you want to feel? Getting ravaged by a drunken stranger, losing your self respect or maybe you suddenly wanted to makeup for thousands of years of lost male companionship. What did you want to feel Diana?"

"I wanted to feel emotions?" she said sobbing softly.

"EMOTIONS" yelled Bruce. "You wanted to feel emotions. So you decided to get drunk, strip and have sex with a stranger in his car. What did you want to feel….friendship, lust or maybe you wanted to feel love. Which I take you don't feel from me?"

"No, its not that"

"Then what?" Bruce was starting to lose control. He couldn't believe his eyes, when he had seen Diana with that stranger. They had spent a great day together and Bruce was feeling great when he had returned to the manor. But the night had brought the day to a crashing end.

"What did you want to feel that drove you, Diana, Wonder Woman, Princess of Themiscyra, Champion of the Gods and Justice League member to act like a common………?" He couldn't himself to continue and say the word.

Suddenly Diana became enraged, "I am not any of those. I have been banned from Themiscyra, I am no longer a Champion, I am no longer Wonder Woman and I don't even deserve to be a League member………I am just Diana…..just….." she broke down again.

"What did you want to feel Diana?" Bruce asked again.

"I wanted to feel shame" came the answer.

Bruce was stunned by her answer, "Why did you want to feel shame?" he asked with a softer tone.

"I let myself lose everything I ever had and I still didn't feel the shame. I lost my home, my mother's love, my gifts from the gods, my identity and now…." she looked up at Bruce before continuing. "….and now, I've lost my love."

Bruce stood up and sat down on the bed next to her. "What do feel now?" he asked evenly.

"I feel……shame……regret…..loss…." she murmured.

"Does it make you feel better?" he queried

"No"

Bruce placed a hand under her chin and lifted it up till they were facing each other.

"You haven't lost anything. You still have a home, except that it is here. Your mother still loves you, your 'gifts' didn't define you, they weren't your identity, they were just a small part of who you are. And……" he wiped away her tears and pulled her close to his chest. "You still have your love"

Diana started bawling again. She felt deep shame and regret at her actions but at the same time she could feel the deep love for and from the man holding her. A man who everyone believed to be incapable of love, but who had given so much love and done so much for everyone he came into contact with. But he had always received hurt in return and now she had done the same, she had also hurt him. This thought made her cry even harder.

Bruce held her firmly till the time she fell asleep from fatigue and the affects of the alcohol. He then laid her gently on the bed and stepping out of the room, called Alfred.

"Yes sir" answered Alfred.

"Alfred, cancel all appointments till further notice and ask Dick, Tim and Cassie to take care. I will be busy." He stated evenly, giving orders to his butler to manage both Bruce Wayne's and Batman's affairs. "I am taking Diana back to the watchtower."

"I take the trackers in the various pieces of jewellery were useful" he said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Yes Alfred, they were very helpful. Goodnight Alfred" said Bruce.

"Goodnight sir" with that Bruce ended the call. Putting his mask back on he started to gather Diana's clothing.

A few minutes later the Batwing was took off from the roof of the apartment and flew towards the Justice League watchtower.


	6. Regret

**6. Regret**

Diana opened her eyes to find herself in her room in the watchtower. She sighed with relief and closed her eyes. It had been a bad dream. She hadn't lost her powers and left for Gotham with Bruce and then acted like a common ……...

Opening her eyes she walked towards her bathroom and switching the light on, entered inside, closing the door behind her. She looked at herself in the mirror. She had a tired look on her face. As she raised her hand to her pickup her brush, her eyes fell on the bracelet on her arm. It wasn't her normal bracelet but rather like the one Bruce had given to her in her dream. It then hit her. Opening the bathroom door she rushed into her room. Her clothes from the previous night were draped over the chair.

'Great Hera, it wasn't a dream.' She thought, tears starting to flow down her face. The emotions from the night hit her again and she collapsed on the ground, her head on the bed, tears flowing faster from her eyes.

There was a knock on her door. 'Bruce' was the first thought she had. I can't let him see me like this again. Getting up she rushed to the bathroom. As she closed the door, she heard the door slide open. She opened the tap and started washing her tear stained face. She emerged ten minutes later, having washed up and brushed her hair to find not Batman but Hawkgirl sitting on her bed, waiting for her.

"Shayera?" questioned Diana, wondering how did Hawkgirl get in. "How did you get in? Was the door unlocked?"

"No" chuckled Hawkgirl. "I got your password." she answered.

"From?"

"Batman" she stated casually.

"Batman. Batman gave you my password?" she asked, not believing her own ears.

"Yes. What happened Diana?" Shayera asked. Concern clear on her face and in her voice.

"Why?" Diana was worried what Bruce had told the others. "Why did Batman say?" she asked guardedly.

"Nothing. He brought you late last night and called an emergency meeting this morning. He told us that he was revoking your military and flight privileges till further notice. When we protested that how he could do this, he challenged any of us to override his security system if possible and reinstate them. He then requested, more like ordered that we were to refrain from disturbing you in your room. He said that if you wished to talk to any of us you would come out from your room. With that he ended the meeting. But as we were leaving he did something weird."

"What?" asked Diana, taking in everything Shayera had just told her.

"He asked me to stay behind. Once everyone had left he turned towards me and gave me your room password. He then told me to look after you. He said that you were missing Themiscyra and that I could help you, as I was a woman and the closest thing you have to a sister here. He said that the room was off-limits to the male members only and not me. With that he got up and walked out of the room."

Diana thought what Hawkgirl had just revealed to her. Her thoughts were interrupted by Hawkgirl calling her.

"Diana…Diana."

"Huh." Diana looked at Shayera.

"Diana, what happened in Gotham? Not that I don't want to see an emotion from Batman, but today he looked practically freaked out. And, if I never see him like that or any other emotion from him, it will be too soon." said Shayera looking at Diana.

Diana didn't know what to say. She started and stopped a couple of times, trying to get the correct words. Finally she said, "I was missing home."

Shayera slapped her head, "That's it. And here I was imagining the worst. I thought that Batman dogged you completely, driving you crazy."

Diana gave her a small smile, "Nothing like that, in fact after me at the safe-house, he just came twice. Once to check it I had settled in and the second time to get me here."

Shayera turned to pick up the food tray she had brought with her. "Here, you must be hungry. When was the last time you had something to eat?"

Diana thought about the dinner she and Bruce had had together. They had been so happy. Bruce had even fed her at one point. He looked relieved and calm, away from the League and Gotham business. But that seemed a lifetime ago now.

"I had dinner last night." she answered Shayera.

"Last night" she gasped. "Oh what I am saying, of course last night. You haven't eaten anything since you returned to the watchtower. You must be famished now."

Diana indeed felt hungry, in fact she was practically starving. "How long have I been asleep?" she questioned.

"Well almost twenty hours. I was getting worried but Batman forbid me from waking you up. He said you were tired and needed the rest."

Diana said nothing and started eating. Once she finished her and Hawkgirl talked about the league happenings in the last couple of days. Then Shayera left, telling her to rest.

A couple of days had passed. The routine was the same. Hawkgirl would bring her food and spend some time with her. Diana hadn't left her room and none of the other members had come to her room. Not even Batman. 'Must have returned to Gotham' she thought.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door. 'Who is it?' Diana wondered. It couldn't be Shayera; she knew the password and didn't knock. Unlocking the door, she slid it open to find Superman standing in front of her.

He smiled at Diana, "Diana, how are you doing? You haven't come out in the past few days, we were worried."

"Thanks Kal for your concern. I am perfectly fine, just need some time alone" answered Diana. "But should you be here, I thought Batman forbid all the male members from coming to my room."

"He doesn't know I am here" whispered Superman, so that only he and Diana could hear it.

"I know you are there" came a voice from inside Diana's room. Both of them looked inside to find it empty.

"Superman report to the monitor room." Batman's voice boomed over the watchtower intercom.

Superman sighed, his shoulder's dropping. "Sorry Diana, I guess I have to….."

He was interrupted by Batman, "NOW"

Superman silently flew away.

Diana looked at him turn around the corridor, when Batman's voice rang out again. "You too Flash."

As Diana looked the Flash came into view. He had been moving at super-speed making him practically invisible. He smiled at her, "He has all of us scared, even Supes" he said before speeding away.

None of the other male members of the league came to her room after that.

Three days later, Diana decided to finally step out of her room. As she reached the monitor room, she noticed Flash at monitor duty. But that wasn't what drew her attention. What caught her eye and caused her to stop in her tracks was Batman. He was sitting on the couch. He was sleeping and his cape was draped over him. He looked tired with visible fatigue lines around his mouth.

Stepping back she made her way to the kitchen. She found J'onn there, enjoying his Oreos.

"Good morning Wonder Woman. It's nice to see you out of your room. Everyone has been missing you, especially Batman." said J'onn standing up to greet her.

"Thank you J'onn" answered Diana. "How long has he been here?" she asked, referring to Batman.

"He hasn't left since the day he brought you back. He sits there the whole time, checking the monitors continuously. I think he just takes a short break every 12 – 15 hours."

Diana was stunned by J'onn's revelation. She got up and started walking to the monitor bay. Reaching near Batman she sat down next to him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

Batman shrugged and awoke. Looking up he saw Diana. "Sorry, I feel asleep." He said apologetically.

Diana smiled at him and withdrew her hand back. "When did you last sleep?" she asked him.

"Day before yesterday" he said flatly.

"Where and for how long?" she continued, knowing what J'onn had just told her.

Batman was silent for a few moments before he answered, "Here……for about fifty minutes."

Diana had expected that he had been sleeping less, but fifty minutes in two days. He had been monitoring her, waiting for her to come out and she had been resting and enjoying her sleep in the comforts of her room. She left lower than ever.

She managed a small smile, "Go and sleep now. I am fine now."

Shaking his head he answered, "I'll be fine."

"Please" Diana pleaded "for me."

Batman took one more look at her, stood up and walked out towards his room. He could sleep now.

As soon as Batman entered his room, Diana tracked down Shayera, who was happy to see her finally leave the confines of her room.

"Diana" she stood up and hugged Wonder Woman. "So you finally decided to join us."

Diana sat her down and said, "Shayera I need your help."


	7. Bliss

**7. Bliss**

"_Shayera I need your help."_

"Help! Sure, what can I do for you?" replied Shayera.

"I need to get the rest of my things from Gotham." stated Diana.

Hawkgirl was silent at Diana's request.

"Shayera" Diana had notice her friend tense up. "What happened?"

Hawkgirl held Diana's hand. "Diana I would like nothing more than to help you. But you know that Batman revoked your privileges. You can't leave the watchtower."

"I know. I don't want to leave the watchtower. I want you to go to Gotham."

"Me" Hawkgirl was stunned. "You know that Batman doesn't like other superheroes, especially meta-powered heroes entering Gotham." She reminded Diana. "Just because he allows you…and, took you there, doesn't mean he will allow me too."

Diana smiled at Shayera. She knew that Shayera wasn't intimidated by Batman's scare tactics, but she respected Batman as a warrior, tactician and teammate.

"Shayera" she answered with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "Batman is sleeping. It seems he hasn't been getting enough sleep in the past few days. I don't think he will be getting up soon. And by that time you will be back. If he says anything then, I'll handle it. It will be my responsibility."

Hawkgirl mulled over the idea for a few moments. "OK, I'll do it. And it's not your responsibility alone; it will be 'our' responsibility. After all, what are sisters for?"

With that Hawkgirl got up and started towards the hanger. She was met there by Green Lantern and Flash.

"Where are you off to?" asked Shayera.

Flash piped up, "Lantern's ring is low on juice, so I'm just going to drop him off and maybe get a couple of hundred burgers as a snack."

"You aren't going anywhere. I need the Javelin." Shayera blocked Flash's way.

"I have to recharge my ring" stated Lantern. "In case there is an emergency I will need the ring's power."

"Why didn't you charge it earlier" muttered Shayera.

"What?" demanded Lantern.

"I'll leave you where you want." she answered abruptly and started to walk away towards the Javelin.

"Bye" said Flash to Lantern and sped towards the kitchen. He had a craving for burgers and it looked like he was going to have to make them himself.

John followed Shayera into the Javelin and soon they were flying towards earth.

They had been flying for a few minutes. "Sorry" Shayera said looking towards John.

"Sorry? For…." He questioned her.

"Back there in the watchtower. Sorry about that."

"Never mind. You were correct. I should have recharged it earlier. It was lucky that we weren't attacked." He said giving a small smile, which Shayera returned.

"So where are you headed?" questioned John.

"Don't tell anyone, but I am going to Gotham. Diana has some things left over at the safe-house and has asked me to get them, seeing that she can't leave the watchtower herself."

"Does Batman know about this?"

"No, and I'd like to keep it that way………if possible."

John gave a small smirk. "Forget keeping anything from Batman. He knows everything and anything about anybody and everybody."

Shayera smiled uneasily.

John was silent for a few moments. "I'll go with you." he finally said.

"What?"

"I said I'll go with you to Gotham." he repeated himself. "Once we collect everything you can drop me off."

"OK" said Shayera. "Thank you"

"Mention not"

A few hours later, the Javelin-7 taxied into the watchtower landing bay with Hawkgirl at the helm. The trip to Gotham had gone without a hitch. After setting the Javelin to hover, two kilometers in the air, they had flown the rest of the way down. The apartment had been easy enough to find. Once inside they were astounded by the large expensive apartment.

"My whole apartment can fit in a single room of this one" John had said.

Shayera herself had just looked around. Turning to face Green Lantern she had said, "This is his safe-house, I can't even imagine how his own house would be like."

John had nodded. "Batman seems to be financially well off."

"Well off, he must be stinking rich. What with all his gadgets and the different batmobiles, batwings and all. I personally have seen two different batwings and those things aren't assembly line products. He is always upgrading them with the latest technology."

They had spent some time exploring the house before collecting Diana's remaining clothes, shrines, weapons and armor and other belongings.

Meanwhile, Diana had entered Batman's room. He was deep in sleep. He still had his mask on. He always had his mask on in the watchtower, except for bathing and a couple of times when they had got together.

Diana had checked for the other watchtower residents. Only Flash and J'onn were there. Flash was on monitor duty and J'onn was either meditating or resting.

Locking the door behind her she sat down next to Batman. She placed a hand on his chest. He was riddled with scars from knives, swords, bullets etc. 'Battle Scars' she thought fondly. She was tracing one of them when her hand was suddenly gripped by Batman's larger one.

"Diana" he murmured sleepily.

"Sorry" she apologized. "I was feeling lonely."

"Me too" he answered as he removed his mask. "I missed you."

"Sorry" she apologized again.

"I knew you needed time"

Diana took off her top and lowered herself onto him, kissing him lightly at first and then deepening it. Her ample breasts were rubbing against his hard chest, exciting both of them.

"Diana…" groaned Bruce. He had missed her, her lips, her hair, her body, her touch, everything that was her and hers' alone. But he didn't want to chance anyone discovering them here. Not yet.

"Please Bruce. I know you don't like mixing our personal life with the league, but I need this. One last time….. I need this. I won't ask for this again. I promise."

She looked so fragile and innocent. Bruce gripped her arms and pulled her towards him. Soon both of them were too lost in each other to care for anyone else.

Later, Diana had left the sleeping Bruce Wayne. He looked so peaceful. He has a small smile on his face and looked years younger. Opening his room door she looked around before hurrying to her room.

Once there, she had opened the boxes Shayera had left in her room. She took out ceremonial worship robes, her goddesses' shrine, incenses and other things she needed. Setting everything she needed, she decided to have a bath first.

Bruce Wayne stirred and moved his hand only to find empty space. 'Must have left.' He thought. He and Diana had been 'dating' for almost four months now. He had just told her 'I Love You' last month. He had asked Wonder Woman to join him for a mission in Gotham. Bruce had asked Nightwing and Robin to take over the normal patrol for him. Both of them had returned to the mansion for a candle light dinner, courtesy of Alfred. Later they had stood under the moonlight just holding each other. It was something they rarely got to do. It was then he had professed his love for her. They had spent the night and the next day together before returning to the watchtower. Diana had simply explained her absence by saying that Batman had provided accommodations for her.

As he was lost in his thoughts, he felt a need to see Diana again. He had reached a decision. He was going to make their relationship public to the league and his family and then he was going to ask Diana to marry him. He hurried into his costume and stepped out of his room and started moving towards Diana' room.

Suddenly one of the watchtower's many emergency alarms went off, causing him to reverse his direction.

Things would have to wait.


	8. Home

**8. Home**

Batman entered the watchtower infirmary. The alarm had been a medical one that meant someone was hurt. 'Probably Flash' thought Batman. The scarlet speedster had a knack for getting himself into trouble.

What he saw in front of himself was the last thing he had expected to see. In front of him were J'onn and Shayera and next to them in a bloodied white robe lay….Diana. Batman immediately rushed to her side. She was unconscious and looked heavenly in her traditional white robe, jewels and golden wreath around her head, all except the huge red patch over her chest.

"What happened?" he growled at the other two league members.

While J'onn continued treating Diana's wounds, Hawkgirl spoke with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know. I entered her room and found her bent over in worship. At first I was going to leave but then I noticed the blood on the floor. Picking her up, I flew her immediately to the infirmary and contacted J'onn at the same time."

Suddenly J'onn looked up at Batman. "What's wrong J'onn?" asked Batman, noticing his expressions.

"I can't seem to stop the blood flow" he stated uneasily.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T STOP THE BLOOD FLOW?" yelled Batman.

By this time Superman and Green Lantern had also arrived. Flash had left earlier for Central City.

"What happened?" asked Superman.

"What do you mean you can't stop the blood flow?" repeated Batman, slowly in a cold voice.

"I don't understand. It is not a very deep wound. She should have started recovering by now" answered J'onn.

Batman turned around and started walking towards the door. He was going to Diana's room to check out the scene of the crime. Perhaps there he would get some clue about her injury.

"Batman" called out Hawkgirl.

"WHAT?" he barked at her, causing her to flinch.

"She had this in her hand" with that she handed him a bloody envelope. 'Diana's blood.' The envelope has a single alphabet on it.

**B**

"I thought it might be for you"

Batman merely nodded his head and walked away, clutching the envelope tightly in his hand.

Reaching Diana's room he saw different boxes lying around. 'Someone had been to Gotham.'

Leaving that for later, he focused his attention on the bloody area. It was in front of Diana's altar. The altar has shrines of Athena, Aphrodite and Hera. The incense sticks had burned to ashes and lying directly under the altar was a bloody dagger.

'She stabbed herself.' The realization hit Batman like a blow through the heart causing him to fall over backwards, the envelope slipping out of his hand.

He sat there staring at the dagger and then at the envelope, until he reached forward and grabbed the envelope. Tearing it from the side, he slid the single page out, unfolded it and started reading it.

----

_Batman,_

_After what I am going to do, I neither deserve to call you by any endearment nor by your name. I am sure that you would have found by now the cause of my injuries and that they aren't healing like they usually do. Don't worry yourself and tell J'onn not to worry himself. Soon everything will be over._

_I was created by my mother from clay and given life by the goddesses. Along with that life I was also given several gifts which I have now lost. Please understand that these gifts weren't just a part of me, they were who I am….was. Without them I am nothing. Without them, I am just another lump of clay._

_I came to man's world to preach the Amazonian message of peace and harmony. I had thought this world to be savage and violent. What I didn't know then and what I came to realize over time was that along with the savagery and violence there were things worth respecting and gaining from this world. Things like trust, friendship, honor and….love. I was able to get all of those during my short stay here. I gained dear trusted and honorable friends such as Kal, J'onn and John. In Shayera and Flash I gained a family – a sister and a brother. But it was from you I gained the most important thing……I gained the love of a man. That was the one thing I couldn't have got anywhere else. I gained the love of a man who was a brave, honorable, trustworthy warrior and at the same time was a loving and caring friend, a son, a father and a lover. A mortal man who would gladly give his life, not only for his family and friends, but for any innocent person, anywhere._

_I know your love would have been powerful enough to hold onto me, even in my current condition. You have more than proven it in the last few weeks. The happiest day of my life was when you told me you loved me. I already knew it, but hearing it spoken from your mouth and knowing the effort and courage behind it made it all the more special. Even the events of the past few days didn't weaken that love, only made it stronger. But the same events have made me realize that in my current state holding onto you will only drag you down with me, and that is something I cannot bear._

_I know you have been hurt time and again, both by the loss of your loved ones and by them. I am sorry that now I have done both._

_If possible, forgive me. If I am lucky enough in my next life I'll get to love you again._

_Always,_

_Diana_

-----

Batman clutched the paper to his chest. He now realized the reason behind her actions. She had not only lost her powers, she had also lost her willpower...her sense of being.

He could feel the tears threatening in his eyes. 'No, I will not cry. Not now.' he thought. He lovingly straightened the letter, folded it neatly and inserted it into one of his utility belt compartments.

He carefully picked up the dagger and started walking towards the infirmary. Entering, he approached J'onn.

"How is her condition?"

"Same as before. I have been able to reduce the blood flow and started transfusions with her stored blood in the league blood banks. But it will not last long."

"How long?" asked Batman.

"It's difficult to say….with the right conditions…."

"How long J'onn."

"Twenty four to thirty six hours maximum."

"Keep me informed" with that he started to walk towards the door.

Just as he reached the door he turned around to face everybody present.

"Who went to Gotham?" he questioned in a cold dead voice.

Both Hawkgirl and Green Lantern stood up.

"Why?"

Hawkgirl spoke up. "Diana said she had things left over in the safe-house and need them. So we took the Javelin and got them."

Batman glared at both of them and then started to turn around. As he turned he spoke, "You can thank yourselves now, for getting her the things she needed to do this."

With that he walked out leaving two very bewildered leaguers.

He wasn't concerned about them. He had work to do.

------

He accessed the league database on Greek and mythical daggers and spent the next two hours searching and sifting through hundreds of records until he got what he was looking for.

The dagger was similar in design to a traditional Greek dagger, used in ceremonial sacrifices. Its blade was supposed to be forged by the gods and tempered with the blood of various mythical creatures including unicorns and centaurs. Its affect on immortals was a wound which took ten times as long to heal as other wounds, while for mortals it was supposed to be lethal with a long drawn out death. Initially there would just be blood flow, followed by unconsciousness. Slowly a sort of poison would start spreading in the body. Later stages would include severe fear and paranoia, causing the person to scratch and peel off their own skin. Death would come in the form of blood flow through all the body's orifices including the eyes.

Batman sat there thinking about what he had just read. He then re-read it again analyzing each word. When he still couldn't find anything useful he got up and walked towards the infirmary.

-----

All the league members were sitting by Diana's side. Even Flash had returned and looked as if he would start crying any moment. J'onn was working tirelessly, analyzing a blood sample under the microscope.

Batman walked over to J'onn. The other leaguers noticed them staring at each other and realized that they were having a telepathic conversation. Once they were finished, both of them walked over to where Diana lay. They transferred her and her blood drip onto a stretcher, and Batman started to push her towards the door. Superman stopped him.

"What are you doing?" he demanded

"Something I should have done in the first place." He answered, pushing the stretcher again.

"I am taking her home." He said as he exited the infirmary.


	9. Memories

**9. Memories**

Batman looked back at Diana as she lay to the bed, holding belts across her ankles, thighs and arms. They had just broken through the earth's atmosphere and were on their way home.

"Another hour….just one hour and we'll be home" he said to an unconscious Diana.

He sat in silence contemplating what he going to do now. He couldn't bear the thought of Diana dying. He had never thought about it. She was supposed to be immortal and yet here she lay not five feet from him, fighting a losing battle for her life.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted. "Bruce," came the hoarse cry from the bed.

Batman immediately plotted in the course and set the 'wing on auto-pilot and reached for Diana.

"Bruce" she cried out again.

"I'm here Diana" he said, holding her hand, trying to reassure her.

"I'm sorry Bruce….I'm sorry….I'm sorry….." started mumbling.

Batman realized she was entering the next stage – fear and paranoia.

"Hold on Diana. A few more minutes and we will be home and everything will be alright." He was trying to help her hold onto something, and in her current state that something would be a happy memory.

"Home" she whispered. "I should have listened to you Bruce. You always told me to be careful; you always said that I shouldn't just rely on my powers. But I didn't listen. But it is too late now...I am sorry." tears had starting flowing from her eyes.

"Don't think about that Diana" he hoped she would last long enough for them to land. "Think about something happy. Think about the dance we had in Paris or the first time we met or our first 'date' on the Gotham Towers building. Think about that."

"Yes" a watery smile on her face. Suddenly her smile fell. "I can't remember it Bruce. I am trying to remember but everything is going blank………Help me remember...please, help me."

Batman removed his mask. "What do why want to remember? Tell me."

"Our first time together. My first time with a man……" she gave a small smile, "….with you."

Bruce ran his hand through her hair. She still had her wreath on. Taking a deep breath he began.

------

"We had first met publicly in Paris. I knew I was taking a risk but seeing you standing there, glowing in the night like a goddess and yet looking so innocent and lost surrounded by all those people, I couldn't stop myself. I approached you and blew my secret. Should have known better than trying to fool you."

He noticed that Diana was smiling but her eyes were starting to glaze over. He would lose her soon. Choking his own fear back, he continued.

"As we grew closer I tried to avoid what was clear as day and what you had already realized. But finally I got off my high horse and admitted the truth. After that we starting meeting. It took some planning, but nobody suspected anything as we always used to partner together for missions. Although I suspect J'onn knows. After all he is a telepath."

Suddenly Diana squeezed his hand, "BRUCE" she cried out louder this time. "I can't see you Bruce. Everything has gone black."

'She's losing it and it's too soon' he thought.

"Diana I am here, I'll always be here." Turning around he reached for the medical box while still holding onto Diana's hand.

"I'm going to hell for what I have done….I don't want to leave you….save me Bruce" she pleaded, her eyes starring into space.

Batman let go of her. She immediately tried to grab it. "Don't leave me Bruce….please don't leave me….I'm sorry I hurt you….please……" she trailed off as the drug he had just injected started to take affect.

Wiping her tears off, he caressed her soft hair and leaned down for to kiss her gently. He then sat down next to her and continued speaking to her even though she couldn't hear him anymore.

"Our first time together…….We had been in Gotham. You liked patrolling with me. You said it gave you a chance to be a part of my world, my night just as I was a part of yours in the day. We returned around 4 AM in the morning. You had fallen asleep on the way back and I didn't want to disturb you, so I worked silently, updating my records while you slept in the batmobile. When I finally woke you up, it was almost six. Alfred had prepared a room and bath for you. We had our breakfast and then retired to my room. We were too tired to do anything and just fell asleep in each other's arms. When I woke up, I saw you lying next to me on your elbows, just looking at me."

The batwing proximity alarm sounded.

-----

"Ten more minutes, Diana. Then we'll be home and I'll tell you the rest of it." He kissed her once again before getting up. He deactivated the auto-pilot and guided the 'wing to its final destination.

Landing the batwing Batman turned to Diana. "We're home. Everyone will be happy to see you. Everything is going to be fine now". With that he opened he hatch and stepped out.


	10. Loss

**10. Loss**

Opening the hatch Batman stepped out into the open and was immediately surrounded by several Amazonian warriors.

Raising his hands over his head in surrender he stated boldly. "I am Batman. I am a member of the Justice League and a Champion of Themiscyra. I surrender myself and request for a meeting with Queen Hippolyta."

"What is your reason for your landing on Themiscyra, inviting death and requesting a meeting with the queen?" demanded the captain.

"It is regarding a life and death situation….of her daughter, Princess Diana"

With that the soldiers started laughing at him.

"This proves that you lie, for Princess Diana is immortal." The captain sneered.

"Not anymore. She lies inside my plane, battling death while we waste time on petty bickering" snorted Batman.

The captain came forward and pushed Batman into the batwing. She gasped at the sight of the pale and gaunt Diana and stepped out of the plane. Batman followed her, but he stopped just at the batwing's entrance.

"You will leave Princess Diana here and leave Themiscyra immediately. We will take care of the Princess." She ordered Batman.

"I am not leaving or letting her out of my sight till she recovers" countered Batman.

"You challenge my command mortal man. I could kill you right where you stand" she snorted drawing her sword. Batman drew out two large batarangs and got into a defensive position.

"STOP" came a loud yell from behind the crowd. As the crowd cleared the way, General Phillpus could be seen. She was marching along with a contingent of the queen's private guard, clearing the way for the queen and her handmaids.

Coming closer she scolded the young captain. "Don't you know who this is? He is a member of the Justice League. The same league which saved our island and this world from Hades and of which our princess is a member."

The captain meekly bowed, mumbled a reluctant apology and stepped away, dissolving into the crowd.

Soon Queen Hippolyta was standing in front of Batman.

"Queen Hippolyta, my regards to your Highness" said Batman.

"You are welcome as a champion of Themiscyra. But I thought I had made it clear that no male members of the league are to set foot on Themiscyra." responded the Queen.

"Your majesty it's a matter of life and death...for Diana."

"Diana. What happened to her?" At her daughter's name the queen's cold exterior faded away.

Batman proceeded to explain the situation to her from the start. But he left out any mention of the recent events in Gotham, her letter and his and Diana's romantic involvement.

Once Batman had finished he took Hippolyta inside the Batwing to see Diana. He also explained that didn't have much time left, just a few hours at best.

Queen Hippolyta began, "We will take it from here. You must leave the island immediately."

Batman replied firmly "As I told your captain, I am not letting her out of my sight, atleast until I am sure she is fine."

Hippolyta stared at Batman "You know you can be slain right here for challenging my direct command."

"Yes" he answered flatly.

"And still you want to stay with her?" questioned Hippolyta.

"Yes"

"Very well. I will allow you that much for we are in your debt. But from now consider the debt paid. The next time you lay foot on Themiscyra, you die."

Batman merely nodded his head.

Two guards stepped towards the Batwing to retrieve Diana. Batman blocked their Batman.

"Get. Away. From. Her." He spoke with a slow cold voice. "No one here touches her except for the queen and me."

The guards looked at the queen, who gave Batman an odd look and then merely nodded her head. The guards immediately withdrew.

As she looked on Batman emerged from the 'wing cradling and holding Diana. He gave one last look at her pale face, steeled himself and walked towards the queen who had begun walking towards Athena temple. Batman had informed her that at Diana's altar the three shrines were arranged so that Athena was in the middle. That meant that the sacrifice had been to her.

Hippolyta noticed Batman's behavior towards Diana. It had greatly changed from the first time he was on the island. Where earlier he seemed distant from the rest of his teammates and had stayed in the shadows, now he stuck to Diana like it was his life on the line and not hers. It was almost as if he….'No that isn't possible. It cannot be. Not Diana. And not him.' Hippolyta was shaking her head when she heard Batman's gravelly voice.

"Where are we going?"

Hippolyta looked up at him. His face was only partially visible through the mask and he showed no emotion.

"Athena's temple" Batman had noticed the guards who were following them.

"Why do you wear a mask?" inquired Hippolyta.

"I have no powers or gifts your highness. My secret identity is my power. Giving up my identity means giving up my power" answered Batman.

"So no one knows who the man behind the mask is?" she questioned again.

"Only a handful of people know my true identity."

"And how many have you killed to keep your secret safe?" she continued scornfully.

Batman suddenly tensed up, a fact not unnoticed by Hippolyta, "I may have to do many things to guard my identity but….I. DON'T. KILL. EVER." He ended coldly.

"Not even your enemies? Not even in battle?" she asked intrigued.

"No"

Hippolyta was silent for a few moments as they walked towards Athena's temple. She spoke again, a bit softly this time.

"Is Diana privy to your secret identity?"

"Yes. And she figured it out herself." answered Batman, with a little pride.

"You seem almost proud and happy that she found it out. Why is that?" queried Hippolyta.

Batman remained silent and didn't answer her. Hippolyta sensed the answer and wasn't sure if she wanted to hear it spoken out aloud.

Soon they reached Athena's temple. Hippolyta turned to face Batman.

"Are you sure that Athena's shrine was in the center in her room."

"Yes"

"Very well. We will carry Diana from here on" she said, hoping Batman would give up and turn back.

"Like I said earlier, I am staying with her till the end."

"But Athena doesn't like men entering her temple" tried Hippolyta.

"No, but she would welcome a warrior." Batman countered.

Hippolyta sighed and both of them stepped into the temple.

An hour into the ceremony Athena appeared on the altar.

"What is the reason for this ceremony Hippolyta?" she demanded. "Why did you invoke me?"

"O great goddess Athena, I come to you to beg for the life of my daughter and your champion, Diana of Themiscyra."

"Oh yes Diana. A brave warrior, she will be missed."

"O great Athena, she is my only daughter and the most precious thing in my life. Surely there is something you can do." Pleaded Hippolyta

"She made a sacrifice to me, and the only way to save her is that if there is another sacrifice."

"What kind of sacrifice? I will readily sacrifice my life if it will save my daughter's."

"No Hippolyta, you cannot be the one to make the sacrifice" answered Athena.

"Then who"

"I'll make the sacrifice." Batman had been standing in the shadows following the interaction taking place in front of him. He finally stepped forward making his presence known.

"What is this? A man in my temple" Athena called out angrily. Hippolyta stared at Batman angry with his sudden outburst.

"My name is Batman and I come not as a man but as a warrior. I offer myself to make the sacrifice to save Diana's life." He stated calmly facing Athena.

"Ah, so you are Batman. I have heard a great deal about you. I can see your past achievements and I am impressed by what I see. Also I see the place you hold in Diana's heart and she in yours'. Therefore I agree with your offer to provide the sacrifice."

"Thank you" responded Batman.

"But beware, I may ask for anything as a sacrifice. You will have to give me what I ask for" reminded Athena.

Batman didn't answer but merely nodded his head.

"Very well. Let us begin." Turning to Hippolyta she ordered, "Leave us alone"

Hippolyta looked at Batman who stood erect and unemotional as ever, bowed down to Athena and walked away.

Sometime later,

Batman walked out of the temple carrying an unconscious Diana. Hippolyta was waiting for him along with a small crowd.

Batman laid Diana on the stretcher Hippolyta had provided. He caressed Diana's hair and stood up to face Hippolyta.

"She has been healed and will gain consciousness with first light tomorrow" he informed the queen.

"Thank you Batman, it seems we are once again in your debt" replied Hippolyta.

Batman merely nodded, turned around and started walking away.

He reached the batwing and was about to step into it when Hippolyta spoke again.

"Batman….what was the sacrifice the goddess asked you to make?"

He just said one word before closing the hatch and flying away.

"Diana"


	11. Interlude

**11. Interlude**

Leaving the island Batman directed the batwing towards the watchtower.

Meanwhile at the watchtower,

The rest of the league members had gathered in the meeting room and awaited any news or signal from Batman. J'onn Jones had informed them that Batman had taken Diana back to Themiscyra. The dagger which Diana had used was magical and she could only be healed by magic.

"Why couldn't Batman contact Zatanna? She is his friend and a powerful magician. Or we could try contacting Dr. Fate. I have heard that he is helpful towards other superheroes." Asked Superman.

"Batman didn't think either of them would be able to help Diana. And it would have taken time to contact either of them and Diana was fading fast." Informed J'onn.

"But men aren't allowed on Themiscyra" stated Flash. "The last time we were there to save their asses, they exiled Diana. He could have asked Hawkgirl to take her."

Both Hawkgirl and Green Lantern had been silent since Batman had told them that they had unknowingly handed Diana the dagger she had used.

"Batman has his reasons, Flash." Began Superman, "We may not understand or agree with them all the time, but over the years I have realized that if not all, most of the time he is correct."

"Yeah" Flash looked at Shayera. "Shy, what did Batman mean by what he said to you?"

Shayera remembered Batman's parting remark,

"_You can thank yourselves now, for getting her the things she needed to do this."_

"It was me who had gone to Gotham to get Diana her remaining clothes, armor and other things including the dagger."

"She wasn't alone, I was with her" confided Lantern.

"But why did you go to Gotham?" asked Superman.

"Batman had revoked Diana's privileges. She came to me and asked me to get the remaining things from Gotham. When I told her that Batman won't like it, she said that he was sleeping and that I would be back before he came to know about it and then she would take care of him. John was going to earth to recharge his ring and he offered to accompany me."

Superman was quite for sometime and then he spoke firmly. "Hawkgirl, you made a big mistake. You went behind Batman's back. Everyone knows Gotham is off limits, until Batman agrees to allow you access. He only allowed Diana and me there and even then we weren't supposed to interfere in Gotham and we had to come at night while he was working. Secondly, the reason Batman brought Diana back was because he thought she wasn't safe being alone. He wanted her to be safe here. He trusted you with the responsibility to keep her safe. He knew better than us about her chaotic mental condition. That's why he took away all her military and weapons privilege. You should have known better than to disregard his advice."

Hawkgirl merely nodded her head.

----

Just then the watchtower sensors detected the approaching Batwing. The entire league rushed to the hanger and saw the Batwing taxing into the landing bay. Soon Batman was walking towards them.

"Where is Diana?" asked Superman. "How is she?"

"She is fine" he answered moving past them. They rushed behind him. Superman came to a stop in front of him, blocking his path.

"Where is she?" he asked again.

"Themiscyra" came the single word reply.

"Why isn't she with you? You said she was fine."

"She is staying there"

"For how long?" asked Flash. "She's coming back, right?"

"When will she return?" questioned Hawkgirl.

"When she wants to." With that Batman pushed Superman aside and walked away.

The other league members watched him walking away and looked at one another. Only J'onn Jones stood silent sensing the pain emanating from his team mate. Something had happened on Themiscyra which had resulted in Batman's current state. He wondered what it was.

----

The Justice League awaited the return of their teammate. Days turned into weeks and weeks into months and before they knew it had been one year since Diana had left. The league members decided to look for a replacement. Batman declined to become a permanent member. He however did provide them with a list of seven possible candidates – Nightwing, Supergirl, Green Arrow, Zatanna, Black Canary, Plasticman and Aquaman. Each of them brought something special to the table. The league approached all of them. Aquaman declined a membership but assured them that if they needed help, Atlantis would respond. The rest accepted the league's offer with Nightwing accepting a temporary membership.

----

Meanwhile on Themiscyra,

After Batman left, Diana was taken to her room. The next morning she gained consciousness to find her mother next to her bed. She seemed perfectly fine except for weakness due to high blood loss. Over the next few weeks she regained her strength and began to move about. Soon she was back to her old routine.

Although, Diana had recovered physically but mentally and emotionally she was in a very fragile stage. She decided to meditate and train to strengthen herself. For that she moved to a small single room house in a corner of the island.

But soon she was forced to return to the palace and that is where is stayed from then on. One day, Hippolyta noticed her daughter sitting in the window staring out into the sea.

"You miss it don't you?" she questioned.

Diana had been in thought and almost missed her mother's question.

"Huh…..Did you say something mother?" she asked turning to her mother.

"The League and your friends, you miss them" Hippolyta stated. She knew this day would come. Although she wanted her daughter to stay on the island, she knew it was not to be.

"Yes" sighed Diana.

"When are you leaving?" her mother asked.

"Soon…But not yet. I am not ready. Physically I am strong, but there are other wounds. I need time for them to heal."

Hippolyta fondly placed a hand on her daughter's head. "You are resilient and strong. I have faith in you, my sun and stars."

Finally the day came for Diana to return to man's world. She bade a tearful farewell to her mother and left for the watchtower.

----

On arriving she was met there by Hawkgirl and J'onn Jones.

"DIANA….Is it really you?" yelled Shayera, hugging her. "We missed you a lot?"

Both of they hugged each other, tears in their eyes.

"Shayera, it's been long."

"Long" cried Hawkgirl. "Diana it's been almost four years since you left. We were wondering if you were going to come back or not."

Diana wiped her tears, "I needed time to recover. A lot has happened during the time I have been away."

"You are one to talk. You stay on a magical island. I can't wait to tell you everything that has happened here. But come let's go, we have a meeting to attend first."

Both of them moved towards the conference room. On the way they ran into Flash and Superman. While Superman engulfed Diana in a super-bear hug, Flash practically jumped onto her.

Entering the room Diana noticed many new faces. She turned to her teammates. Superman sensed her confusion. "We had a recruitment drive a few years back?" he said.

With that he started introducing the new members who were at the meeting. Diana recognized Supergirl as Superman's cousin Kara. They then moved down the line to Green Arrow, Black Canary and Plasticman.

Diana then turned and walked towards the tall man in the shadows. She held out her hand to him.

"I'm Diana." She said smiling to him.

Suddenly Flash interrupted. "What Di you don't know him?"

"No" she answered frankly.

Superman stepped forward. "This is Nightwing. You must remember him as Robin."

Diana's eyes widened with recognition. "Nightwing….nice name and costume"

The young man rubbed his neck and gave a small self-conscious smile.

Flash piped up again. "Yes...He is Nightwing…..scourge of criminals….savior of Bludhaven. He is the Bat-Prince and the heir to the cave." He ended with a bow.

"Bat-prince? Cave?" questioned Diana.

Superman smiled, "Nightwing is Batman's eldest son."

Diana nodded her head. "But….."

"Yes Diana"

"Who's Batman?"


	12. Revelation

**12. Revelation**

"_Who's Batman?"_

The assembled superheroes gasped at Diana's statement. Both the founders and the new members couldn't believe their ears.

Superman was the first to snap out and croaked out, "What do you mean Diana?"

Wonder Woman noticed the stares she was getting, "Did I say something wrong?"

"No of course not, except that you just asked who is Batman?" commented Flash.

"Yes, so?" Diana looked confused.

Green Arrow let out a chuckle, "This is great. People have nightmares even after seeing the Bat once and she seems to have forgotten him completely."

"This is not funny" snapped Shayera.

"Diana, are you joking? Because if you are this is 'really' not funny." She said turning towards Diana.

"She's not. She doesn't remember anything about Batman." spoke J'onn evenly. "I scanned her mind and she truly believes what she is saying."

"How is this possible?" asked Superman worriedly.

Diana had been silently observing the interaction between her teammates. She couldn't take it any longer.

"What is the matter?" she asked. "I have never heard of Batman. Is he a new league member? Who is he?"

She then noticed that everyone was silent and staring at the door. Turning sideways she noticed a dark form in the doorway. As the form moved forward and came into view, Diana paled and stepped back, bumping into Flash. Noticing her nervousness the man stopped in mid-step.

"What's the matter Diana?" asked Flash, helping her stand up.

"Who's that?" she pointed to the man in the black costume.

Before Flash could answer the man spoke, "I'm Batman."

"Batman, thank god that you are here" began Flash. "Wondy here says she doesn't know who you are."

Batman gave Diana a once over. She looked just like she did before she lost her powers. 'So it worked' he thought. "Lets get on with the meeting" he barked taking his designated position.

When nobody moved he looked around giving then a bone-chilling stare. "Is everyone done celebrating Wonder Woman's return? I have to get back to Gotham."

Soon the meeting was underway. It was general league stuff. In the end Superman stood up, "I'd like to end the meeting by welcoming back Wonder Woman…."

He was interrupted by Batman, "I don't think this is a good idea."

"What?" Superman was confused by his sudden outburst.

"This. Allowing her back into the league" was the curt reply.

Everyone present was dumbstruck. "Wonder Woman is a member of the league?"

"WAS a member. She lost her powers and left."

Diana stood up, anger in her eyes. "I have nothing to prove to you."

Turning to the other members she said a bitcalmly, "However, I am ready to undergo any test to prove myself to the League."

Batman disregarded her and continued to speak to Superman. "Like I said, I don't think this is a good idea."

With that he stood up and walked out of the room. After a moment Superman rushed after him.

----

Superman soon caught up with him. "Bruce, what was that?" he asked referring to Batman's remarks in the conference room. "You know Diana better the rest of us."

"Yes and that's why I said what I said and I don't think it is a good idea to allow her back into the league without testing her."

"TEST HER" Superman exclaimed. "Would you listen to yourself?"

"The way you reacted towards her, it's almost as if you hate her." Superman stopped for a moment, before speaking slowly, "….or you're trying to make her hate you?"

When Batman didn't answer, Superman continued.

"Diana remembers all of us, even Nightwing 'Robin'. But she doesn't remember you? Why is that?"

"I don't know" answered Batman.

Superman shook his head. "I think you do. I think something happened on Themiscyra which caused her to lose her memories of you."

"So you are a detective now," scoffed Batman. "Then figure it out for yourself." With that parting comment he walked away towards the hanger.

Superman was still standing there when J'onn joined him.

"He's hiding something. Something happened on Themiscyra" he said to J'onn

"Yes" agreed J'onn. "I sensed the pain when he returned after leaving Diana."

"I intend to find out what. One way or another. After all I am an investigative reporter"

----

The next day

Diana had just finished setting up her room when Hawkgirl knocked on her room door. Superman had asked her to try and find out what else was missing from Diana memories.

"Hey Diana, take a break. I got you your favorite – milk shake" she said, setting down the tray.

"Thank you Shayera. I _really_ missed these back home in Themiscyra."

"About that….Diana what do you remember from your first time with the league?" asked Hawkgirl.

"What do you mean? You mean what else I can't remember besides that……Batman?"

"Uh…Yes," Hawkgirl responded uncomfortably.

"I assure you that I remember everything. I came to man's world during the alien invasion, which we won. Then Superman proposed the formation of a 'Justice League' a league of superheroes to defend earth. There were six of us – you, me, Superman, Flash, Green Lantern and J'onn Jones. We setup our base of operations in the watchtower."

Shayera noted that Diana remembered everything, except for one exception – there was no Batman in her story.

"And why did you return to Themiscyra?" asked Shayera, hoping that Diana would recall something.

Diana was silent for a moment. "After I lost my powers while facing the Justice Lords, I lost all hope and decided to sacrifice myself to Athena. However, I was found by the league members and taken to Themiscyra where the goddess healed me."

"Do you remember who took you to Themiscyra?"

"No, I guessed it would have been you or someone from Themiscyra. You know none of the male league members would dare set foot on Themiscyra. Not after my mother's orders."

Shayera merely nodded her head and got up to leave, but before that she had one last question.

"Diana, yesterday when you saw Batman for the first time you looked nervous. Why is that? It can't because you were scared of him."

"Scared of him…huh. He is just a mortal, powerless man, who likes to dress up as a bat. What is there to be scared of?"

Hawkgirl smiled at Diana's description of Batman. "Diana you will soon come to know that Batman doesn't need any powers. He is probably the most feared member of the league. He is also highly private and territorial. The only two superheroes he trusted enough to allow entry into his city were Superman and yourself."

"Most feared…..His city….What do you mean? Surely Superman doesn't fear him?"

"Oh I think he does sometimes."

With that Shayera stepped out of the room. "And Diana….Batman was the one took you to Themiscyra." She said before walking away, leaving a startled and very confused Diana.

-----

Later

Hawkgirl had just finished recounting her conversation with Diana to Superman and J'onn.

"It would seem that she remember everything and everyone, except Batman" said J'onn.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" snorted Shayera.

Ignoring her Superman said, "Yes and whatever it is, happened on Themiscyra. Batman knows about it and is hiding it from us.Where is Diana now?" he asked Hawkgirl.

"The last I saw her she was accessing league archives catching up on the last four years," answered Hawkgirl. "I think she too is hiding something. When I asked her about her reaction to Batman, she avoided the issue."

"I did detect some recognition from her, but it was at a subconscious level," commented J'onn. "And the emotions I got from her were pain, loss and regret, but no fear."

"So, what do we do?" asked Shayera.

Superman decided upon something and started "I have a plan but will need help from both of you."

"Sure, what can I do to help?" offered Hawkgirl.

"Shayera, you try and familiarize Diana with 'our' version of events. Try and jog her memory."

"And what about you two?"

"We go after Batman."


	13. Plan

**13. Plan**

"_We go after Batman."_

As soon as Hawkgirl left Superman turned to J'onn. "Thank you J'onn. I am afraid if I do this alone, Bruce will kill me……or worse. But with you being there things will be a little better."

"What do you have planned Superman?" asked J'onn.

"Well it seems that he is aggravated and is avoiding Diana for a reason. I need to find out the reason for that and also, what happened in Themiscyra."

"We should be careful before we react." J'onn was silent for a moment before he spoke. "The last few years have been very difficult for him. He and Diana were very close."

"I know that they were friends and formed a good team, but we all missed Diana." stated Superman.

J'onn shook his head. "No it's not that. They meant a lot to each other."

Superman's eyes lit up with realization. "What are saying J'onn? That they…."

"Yes. They were seeing each other at a personal, intimatelevel. They were in love…deeply."

"I-I never suspected it. Sure they were together as a team, but it was that way right from the start. When did this happen?"

J'onn thought for a moment. "I don't know when it happened. But the first time I noticed Diana's feelings change towards Batman was when she returned from Kasnia."

"Yes, I remember that mission. It was the first time she met Bruce Wayne publicly. Their dance footage and pictures were all over the news. I just guessed it was Bruce Wayne being his usual playboy self."

J'onn merely smiled at Superman's words. His teammate was baffled by this recent revelation.

"Him and….HER. I never would have guessed. Bruce Wayne _'Batman'_, Dark Knight of Gotham and Diana _'Wonder Woman'_, Princess of a male _hating_ Amazonian kingdom in LOVE, with EACH OTHER. I don't think anyone would have thought that even in their wildest dreams." He said incredulously.

"I think Green Lantern might have" stated J'onn.

"So they got together after Kasnia?" questioned Superman.

"No. Although I detected similar feelings from Batman, his were much more in control.'

"Typical Batman."

"However, over time those feelings deepened. The first time I saw Batman give any indication of his feelings towards was in Gorilla city."

"Why what happened there?" questioned Superman. He had been away at the time of that mission.

"Diana was buried under tons of metal and rock while stopping a nuclear missile" answered J'onn.

Superman gasped. "I knew there had been some problems. But no this."

"Diana was able to get up safely and unharmed. But not before Batman tried to dig her out with his hands. Once out Diana kissed him."

"What!" exclaimed Superman. "Kissed him…in front of everyone."

"Yes. It was just a light kiss on the cheek, but it was the first time she openly expressed her feelings towards him."

"And….what about Batman?" asked Superman with rapped attention. He couldn't understand how he had missed all these events.

"Batman, did the only thing he could…..he turned away."

Superman slapped his forehead. "Should've known….Only Bruce can be hard headed enough to turn away from a woman like Diana."

---

"So, what happened after that?" he queried, egging the Martian to continue.

"Things continued as they were. Diana was the aggressive one in their relationship. She had guessed Batman's identity during their mission in Kasnia and easily saw through his playboy façade. She pursued him, but he continuously denied his feelings and the possibility of a relationship between the both of them."

Superman didn't say anything, just shook his head in disbelief.

"Diana was getting restless with each passing day. These feelings were new for her and there was no one she could turn to for help. Not without exposing her feelings and risking a public rejection. Slowly she began to lose heart."

"Then", wondered Superman.

"Then one day everything changed. Where once she was filled with longing and fear, there was joy and love. I guessed that Batman had finally given into his own feelings and reciprocated Diana's." ended J'onn with a smile.

"Thank God" exclaimed Superman. "So finally, beauty tamed the beast."

---

"J'onn how long did this go on for?"

"Almost a year before they got together. It was a little more than four months before Diana's accident."

---

Both of them were silent, each of them thinking about their two teammates. No wonder Batman had reacted the way he did after Diana lost her powers. He was trying to protect her and get her used to her situation. Diana had wanted to leave the tower. So Batman insisted that she stay in Gotham, where he could keep an eye over her.

"J'onn what happened on Gotham? Why did he bring her back the way he did and then confined her to the Watchtower?" questioned Superman.

"I don't know. But both of them had been highly charged when they came back. However once Diana came out, both seemed to calm down. I never would have guessed he she such a thing planned, unless I had read her mind."

"Yes, none of us would have. No one except Batman. Then he took her to Themiscyra and returned alone. And now Diana doesn't remember him."

"Yes" stated J'onn. "So what do you suggest we do?"

"I was going to suggest that we team them up again, forcefully if need be. But now we might have to take another approach."

"Different approach?"

"Yes. Instead of going after just Batman we also go after Bruce Wayne."

"I agree with your plan, except that….." stopped J'onn.

"What J'onn?"

"What about…..HER?"


	14. Actions

**14. Actions**

"_What about…..HER?"_

"Yes. I completely forgot about her." said Superman.

"I hope you know what you are doing. What do you want me to do?" questioned J'onn.

"I need you to wait here for Batman. After what I am going to do he is going to be crying murder and I'll need you to calm him down and handle the situation."

"What are you planning on doing?" J'onn wasn't sure if he liked Superman's plan.

Standing up Superman announced, "First I am going to make a phone call and then make a public announcement of Diana's return to the League."

With that superman left the room. He had a phone call to make and now was the perfect time for it.

----

Meanwhile, Diana and Shayera

Diana had been going through the League records for the past four years. Apart from the usual missions she found out that Darkseid had tried to attack earth. It was nine months after she had left. The League had appealed to all of earth's superheroes and together they had been able to overturn the invasion and cause heavy damage to Darkseid. He wouldn't be a problem for many years and hopefully would never attack earth again.

Facing Darkseid made the league realize that they needed to replenish and add to their ranks. They had then approached the new members and apart from Aquaman all the others had agreed to join. Arthur had always been too proud for his own good.

On a whim she accessed the records of this Bat-_man_ and her run ins with him. She didn't find much information on Batman or any video footage or pictures in any of the league's missions. He operated in Gotham and its surrounding areas with his team of other non-powered heroes. 'Nightwing', she had come to know was the first Robin. She also remembered Superman telling her that he was Batman's son. He was active in Bludhaven, a small port city. Other than Nightwing there was a new Robin and a new Batgirl. And then there was the Oracle. The Oracle was an information powerhouse. Although his/her major base of operations was Gotham, the League had used him/her regularly and continued to do so.

She then searched for records with both Batman and Wonder Woman and found that both of them had partnered frequently. She was busy reading about one such mission when she was surprised by a voice from behind her.

"Reliving old memories, huh" spoke Hawkgirl. She was glad that Diana was reading about Batman. It made her job much easier.

"New ones in my case. I don't remember any of this" answered Diana pointing to the screen.

Sitting down Hawkgirl patted Diana's arm, "Don't worry, it'll all come back."

Diana was uneasy. "I still haven't got one thing. The records show that I had many missions with Batman. Were we partnered by Superman?"

"No. For one, no one can _'make'_ Batman do anything he doesn't want to, not even Superman. And secondly, you two partnered together by yourselves."

"_Me_, partner with _him_!" exclaimed Diana. "Why didn't I partner with you or someone like Superman? Our powers are similar; we would make an excellent team."

Shayera laughed at Diana's comment. "You are saying the exact thing I used to think. But you guys just clicked. He was able to handle your naiveté and enthusiasm and teach you about the good, bad and worse of this world and you were the only one able to stand him and stand up to him. He and Superman have always had a friendly rivalry. Both are leaders...alphas. That was one of the reasons Batman didn't become a permanent member. J'onn handles the watchtower and coordinates the functioning of the league. Flash is scared of Batman, I am always butting head with him and John used to work alone."

"Used to?" asked Diana. "And now?"

"Well he still works alone on any Lantern business, but the other times he works with his wife." Ended Shayera with a blushing smile.

"His wife…."

Diana saw the look on Hawkgirl's face and yelled out, "YOU….you married Green Lantern."

"Yes" nodded Hawkgirl. "Last year."

Diana hugged Hawkgirl tightly and congratulated her on her marriage.

"I still remember when you used to be at each other's throats. You guys were always fighting." She stated.

"We still fight. The only difference is that now we make up after each fight."

Both of them sat there talking, with Hawkgirl updating Diana with the personal lives of the other members.

-----

Next morning, Wayne Manor

Bruce Wayne was reading the newspaper as Alfred served him breakfast. A little while later, Alfred wheeled in the TV. Bruce looked up at him.

"Yes Alfred?" He asked. "Is there something you would like me to see?"

"Yes sir. I believe you will find it interesting." With that he switched on the television.

They could see the setting for a outdoor news conference. After about a minute later, the camera panned up and Superman could be seen approaching the conference area.

"Show off" stated Bruce dryly.

A minute later, everyone had settled down as Superman took the dais.

"I would like to thank all of you for coming here today" he thanked the gathered crowd and received cheers and claps.

"Get on with it" insisted Bruce.

Once everyone calmed down, Superman continued, "The Justice League is happy to announce the return of Wonder Woman, Princess of Themiscyra. She has recovered from her injuries and has rejoined the League." This news was received by another round of cheers.

"Any questions?" asked Superman.

"When will we get to see Wonder Woman in action?" asked a reporter.

"She is still settling in and catching up with recent events. However, she will be on active duty within the next couple of days?"

"Wonder Woman is a public personality. Has anyone approached the league for events welcoming her back?" inquired another reporter.

"Oh, I am sorry I forgot that important piece of information", apologized Superman. "The league has been approached by many interested parties. But we have accepted only one invitation."

"Can you reveal whose invitation have you accepted? And when and where will this event be held and whether it will be a public event?"

"The event is set for this Friday and it is going to be a private affair. As for our host, it is Bruce Wayne, CEO of Wayne Enterprises and one of the league's strongest supporters."

"**What**" exclaimed Bruce Wayne.


	15. Party

**15. Party**

"_What?"_

Bruce Wayne's knuckles turned white as he tightened his grip on the fork he had been holding. 'What is he doing?'

"Switch it off" he growled at Alfred.

Alfred calmly switched off the television. He could sense his employer's anger.

"Alfred, what is the meaning of this?" he asked his butler.

"It looks like the league accepted your invitation to welcome Miss Diana back." He answered evenly.

"I heard that. The only problem is that I didn't make any invitation. I know Clark is not alone in this. He doesn't have the guts for it." "What have you done?"

"Me sir" Alfred answered, giving a surprised look. "Nothing sir. I just got a call from Master Kent informing me that the league would be here Friday evening 7 PM."

"Sure Alfred." Bruce knew his butler wasn't telling him the truth. He knew better than to try and force it from him. He started walking towards the grandfather's clock.

"Cancel all of today's appointment. I have work to do" he called out, stepping through the secret cave entrance.

----

Superman was still at the news conference when his Justice League comlink beeped.

'Here goes nothing. It's all upto J'onn now.' With that thought he announced that he had a league emergency he had to attend to and left for the watchtower.

He was explaining some of the latest protocol changes to Wonder Woman when the doors swung open and Batman stormed in.

"Observation deck…NOW" he barked before exiting from the other door, leaving one confused and one nervous leaguer.

Superman sent a mental call to J'onn before following Batman.

Diana turned to Flash on the monitor deck. "What was that all about?"

"Don't know" shrugged Flash. "But Bats is here during the day and he is seriously P.O.ed. If I were you I would stay away from him."

"Why do you think I would want to go near him?"

Flash turned to look at Diana, "Well maybe because you guys were almost like a couple when you were here earlier."

Diana snorted, "I don't need a man, especially one like him." Just then she remembered what Shayera had said about her and Batman teaming together. And now Flash was saying the same thing. 'Maybe there is something. I'll catch up with him before he leaves."

Batman was waiting for Superman. Soon the door opened and he felt two people enter into the room. 'So he has a co-conspirator.' Turning around he came face to face with Superman and J'onn Jones.

"What was that?" he asked referring to morning's news conference.

Superman was silent for a moment before he spoke. "We wanted to help Diana get settled in with the new league."

"So you decided to invite yourselves to the manor."

"We thought it might be a good idea for her to be around familiar people in familiar surroundings. It might help bring her memory back."

"You thought…._YOU THOUGHT_" Batman spat out. "How many times do I have to remind you that you _use_ your muscles and leave the thinking to others?"

Superman was silent as J'onn spoke for the first time. "Batman, Superman was not alone, I am equally responsible for this."

Batman glared at the Martian. "I didn't expect such a thing from you. You should realize the importance of privacy better than others."

"I'm sorry Batman. We did what we thought would help Diana."

"Help Diana. What's wrong with her? She looks perfectly healthy to me."

"Bruce…" began Superman.

"Batman-it's Batman, or have you forgotten it _'Clark'_."

Superman gave Batman an angry look. "Very well...Batman. There is something wrong with Diana. She doesn't remember you."

"So" asked Batman.

"Doesn't it strike you it as odd?" asked Superman.

"No"

Superman decided to take a chance. "You know about it don't you. The reason behind her memory loss."

Batman didn't say anything, so Superman decided to push further. "J'onn told me about you two – You and Diana."

Batman strode upto the two Superheroes. "There is no 'Me and Diana' and J'onn keep out of my head."

With that he walked out of the door.

"So what do we do now?" asked J'onn. "We can't go through with the plan."

Superman looked at him and gave a small smile. "He didn't say no….that means…Friday evening we go to Wayne Manor."

J'onn nodded and gave a parting remark. "Superman I would suggest keeping his identity from Diana a secret."

"Yes" agreed Superman. "Anyways, she figured it out once, she'll do it again."

-----

Diana saw Batman enter the monitor room on his way to the hanger.

"Batman, I would like to talk to you. It seems we have worked together earlier. However, I can't seem to remember it. I was wondering if you could help me with it?" she asked, smiling at him.

"Check the records princess," Batman answered curtly before walking away, leaving her standing, fuming at him.

"Why that…ungrateful, rude, selfish….._MAN_" she grated out before storming away to her room.

----

Friday evening, Watchtower

The league members were gathering in the monitor room. Superman had laid out the duty roster. Supergirl, Green Arrow, Black Canary and Plasticman were going to stay behind on the watchtower. Zatanna was away to Las Vegas for one of her magic shows and Nightwing had informed that he would be busy.

J'onn had informed Hawkgirl and Flash not to reveal Batman's identity to Diana. He reasoned that he didn't want to overload her and to give her time to get used to Batman.

At 6 PM the six league members were ready to leave for Gotham. They were going to take the larger Javelin which allowed for upto sixteen passengers. Superman was accompanied by his wife Lois Lane-Kent while Flash had invited his girlfriend Linda Park.

Forty five minutes later, the Javelin was approaching Wayne Manor.

"I never get used to this" said Linda.

"What?" asked Flash.

"This…all this…" she pointed to the manor. "It's all so…."

"Intimidating" interjected Lois.

"I was going to say, unnerving, but intimidating is better. How does he live like this?"

Superman turned to Linda, "Bruce was born into wealth. For him its second nature."

"Sucking up to the boss, eh Smallville" joked Lois.

"Boss?" questioned Diana.

Superman had told Diana about his secret identity as a reporter for the Daily Planet. "Bruce Wayne bought the Daily Planet. So in a way both Lois and I work for him."

"Yeah and just imagine, I almost married him and moved to Gotham" sighed Lois teasingly.

"_Lois!_"

"What do you mean?" asked Diana.

Lois smiled and recounted her and Bruce Wayne's story. "Well before Smallville here gathered courage to ask me out, Bruce Wayne and I had dated and he asked me to move to Gotham, which I almost did."

"Why didn't you?" queried Diana.

"Well let's just say that his nighttime activities didn't quite sit well with me."

Before Diana could continue J'onn announced that they were landing. Soon they were standing in front of the manor steps. Diana felt something familiar about the manor.

"Diana is something wrong?" asked Shayera.

"No. It's just that, I feel like I have come here before, but I don't know when."

Superman and J'onn looked at one another. This was working out quite well.

As they reached the door, Alfred opened it welcome them.

"Good evening Sirs and Madams."

"Good evening Alfred" started Superman. "Is Bruce in?"

"No sir, the master had expressed regret that he will be briefly detained."

By the look Alfred gave him, Superman realized that Bruce was in the cave.

As they entered, Alfred turned to Diana. "Its good to have you back Miss Diana. Everyone has missed you."

Diana looked at the elderly man in front of him. "I am sorry I don't think we have met."

Alfred gave a wry smile and led them to the ball room, which had been set up for the evening.

Once there they were met by the Wayne family. Superman introduced Diana to each one of them.

"Diana I would like you to meet the Wayne family."

Diana smiled as Superman continued. "This is Richard 'Dick' Grayson, Bruce's eldest son. And this beautiful young lady is Dick's dear friend Barbara Gordan."

Noticing Diana's hesitation at her wheel chair, Barbara smiled and offered "It was an accident."

Superman next introduced Tim Drake and Cassandra 'Cassie' Cain, Bruce Wayne's young wards. Diana felt as if the young girl was intensely observnat and was studying her every move.

----

Suddenly something bumped into her leg. Turning around she saw a young boy sitting on the ground. He had fallen back after bumping into Diana.

Diana sat down on her haunches to face the child.

"Sorry," apologized the child, smiling innocently as he stood up.

"Its alright" answered Diana, getting a toothy grin in return.

"Ah, there you are" commented Superman.

"Hi uncle Clark" chirped the kid.

Diana looked up at Superman. The child seemed to know him quite well.

Superman was about to speak when a female voice interrupted him.

"Thomas….Thomas Wayne. Where are you?"

The young boy grinned and hid behind Barbara's wheelchair, just in time for the owner of the voice to come through the door.

Standing up and turning around, Diana saw…….HER.


	16. Family

**16. Family**

_Standing up and turning around, Diana saw…….HER._

Standing in the doorway was….Selina Kyle, Catwoman.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Diana.

"Good evening to you too Princess?" said Selina. "He didn't tell me you've returned. But thinking back I understand his bad mood."

"Who are you talking about?"

Selina smiled a mysterious smile. "You know what? Forget I said anything."

----

By now young Thomas Wayne had slid from his hiding place and was standing behind Diana, easily hidden behind long black gown.

Selina had seen him hide behind Diana and called out. "Thomas, come out. You don't want to trouble the Princess. You don't know what her people do to men."

Thomas quietly came out of behind Diana. "Sorry," he said forlornly.

Diana sent an angry look at Selina and bent down and placed a loving hand on Thomas's head. "Don't worry. Your mother is joking. No one is going to hurt. Not while I am here."

Thomas giggled innocently. "She's not my mummy. She's Catwoman. You know she has sssoooo many cats, I can't even count that high." He then came near Diana's ear and whispered. "She doesn't like if I call her Aunt, so I call her Selina or Catwoman."

Diana was enjoying the company of the young child. "So where is your mummy?" she asked him.

Before he could answer another voice called out. A deep baritone voice, "Thomas."

-----

Immediately the young boy tore out of Diana's grasp and ran in the direction of the voice. He reached the door just in time for Bruce Wayne to enter into the room. Thomas almost collided with his father's knees,but Bruce caught just in time and swung him over his head, finally placing him on his shoulder.

"Daddieee," he cried out, hugging Bruce tightly.

----

The league members stood in silence observing something very rare. Bruce _'Batman'_ Wayne was showing emotions. He was practically beaming even though his face just had a small smile on it. The small bundle on his shoulder was gripping him tightly, blabbering away about his day, right from his breakfast to the drawing he had colored to the hide and seek game he had been playing with Selina.

-----

As Bruce reached near the group, he set his son down and whispered something in his ear causing him to grin brightly. "Really? Can I show them?"

Bruce nodded his head and watched his son run off towards the kitchen to find Alfred.

He then stood up and turned to Selina who kissed him gently on the cheeks. "Thank you for coming." He said softly.

Diana did not like what she was witnessing. She did not like Catwoman and now Bruce Wayne seemed to be _romancing_ her. She thought about young Thomas being exposed to Selina Kyle as a mother figure and did not like it one bit.

----

Deep in her thoughts, she didn't notice Bruce Wayne step towards her.

"Wonder Woman, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," he said gently lifting her hand and kissing it.

"Mr. Wayne, thank you for the invitation" she replied.

Turning his eyes to Superman he answered. "Well who could refuse Superman and the Justice League?" With that, he moved towards Lois Lane.

"Lois, it's been long."

Lois Lane smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "You look tired. Working hard I see."

Diana had heard about Lois and his past and found it odd that they were still affectionate towards each other, even after their breakup and Lois's marriage to Clark Kent 'Superman'.

He winked at her, "Hardly working. You know me; I don't miss a good party."

Diana was taken aback by his comment. She had heard this comment before or at least it seemed like she had. 'But where?' she wondered as her eyes followed their host.

She was interrupted by Thomas gently pulling on her gown. He held a book in her hand and was looking up at her. When she looked at him, he signaled her to follow him to the nearest table. Once there he sat down and patted the chair next to him, which Diana occupied promptly.

"Daddy said I could show everyone my drawing book. I want to show it to you first." He said flipping it open.

"Thank you Thomas"

"You can call me Tom or Tommy if you want. Only daddy calls me Thomas. Dick and Barbara call me Tommy, Tim 'Tom-Tom', Cassie 'Tom', she doesn't speak much and Alfred calls me Master Thomas, he even calls daddy, Master Bruce."

Diana smiled at placed a loving hand on his head. "I think Thomas is a very nice name."

"It's my grandpa's name too. Daddy says he named me after him," he continued while showing her his drawings.

"Thomas where is your mummy?" Diana questioned.

"Daddy says she went far away," he answered quietly lowering his head.

Diana noticed his sudden change in behavior. "You haven't shown me all the pictures" she tried to brighten him up.

----

Meanwhile, the other guests were enjoying themselves. Wally was busy gobbling down Alfred's scrumptious appetizers. Alfred knew about his super-fast metabolism and had prepared high carb ones just for him. Sitting beside him were the rest of the Bat-clan and they were catching up on everything from the Titans to the League to Flash's latest trip to Japan. Linda was sitting with Lois, Shayera and Selina while John was busy discussing investment options with Bruce. Shayera and he were planning on starting a family and John wanted to be financially secure before they had a baby.

The other two remaining guests were observing their targets. They had noticed Bruce Wayne frequently looking at his son and Diana.

"They look good together, don't they?" commented Superman.

"Like a mother and her child" commented J'onn.

"J'onn, are you thinking what I am thinking?" he asked the Martian.

J'onn nodded his head. "We have to be sure about this."

"I know; he won't let it pass a second time" stated Superman. "I am not sure about it."

With that, they once again turned their attention towards Diana. She seemed to be enjoying herself with the young child. J'onn could sense the maternal love emanating from her but he could also sense something else, which he hadn't expected.

Diana had spent the entire time sitting with Thomas and didn't notice Alfred approach their table.

"Master Thomas, its time," he stated evenly.

The little boy momentarily looked a bit sad but obidiently got up, wished Diana goodnight. Diana kissed him on the forehead and watched him run to his father.

Bruce Wayne excused himself and picking up his son walked out of the room.

----

As if sensing Diana's question, Alfred spoke "The young master doesn't sleep until his father puts him to bed."

"Oh. They seem to have a deep love for each other" commented Diana.

"Yes Madam. Master Bruce has raised Master Thomas from a baby. It was a learning experience for him too."

"But what about Richard."

"Master Dick was twelve years old when he came to us."

"Oh…I thought…now that you think of it, Richard is a too old to be Bruce's biological son."

Looking towards Dick who was regaling Cassandra with an enactment of a story Alfred smiled before speaking. "Both Master Dick and Master Tim are sons of the house but it was in Miss Cassandra that the Master finally got a daughter. He is very proud of all of them."

Diana could sense the love the old man had for this master and his extended family. She was about to ask him something when Bruce Wayne reentered the room and Alfred left to serve dinner.

----

After dinner,

Clark and J'onn approached Bruce Wayne.

"Bruce" called out Clark. "We would like to talk with you."

Keeping his playboy face he asked, "Sure, anything I can do to help the league."

"Not here, somewhere more…uh, private."

Bruce Wayne stiffened as the Bat took over. When he finally spoke, it was a gravelly voice "follow me", with that he walked towards the study.

------

Once in the study, it was J'onn who spoke first. "Batman, both Superman and me have noticed something."

"Yes," commented Bruce, waiting for J'onn to continue.

"Wonder Woman seems to have formed a bond with Thomas."

"Yes, she seemed very happy." Superman added.

"But I sensed pain inside her and a sense of loss.

Bruce Wayne sighed. "I know what you are thinking, and it's true."

"It's true," exclaimed Superman. He suspected it but how could it be….

"Diana is Thomas's mother."


	17. Past Revisited

**17. Past Revisited**

"_Diana is Thomas's mother."_

"What?" although he had suspected it, Superman was shocked by its confirmation. "How? When?" was all he could say.

"You know the how. Diana and I had been seeing each other. We decided to keep it a secret till we were ready to tell the league. It was more due to me and my need for privacy. Only Alfred knew about it. One day, I finally decided to tell her that I was ready to tell everyone and…. I was going to ask her to marry me."

"Then why didn't you do it?" questioned Superman.

When Bruce didn't answer his question, J'onn spoke instead. "It was the day of her accident, wasn't it?"

Bruce merely nodded his head agreeing with J'onn's conclusion.

-----

The two superheroes sat in silence waiting for Batman to continue. Bruce got up and walked to the desk and took out an envelope. Coming back he sat down on the couch.

Taking a deep breath he started speaking again. "Diana had been gone for about eight months. Once morning I returned home to find Alfred waiting for me. He told me that someone had left a package for me. It seems someone rang the bell and left before Alfred opened the door. He asked me to immediately come upstairs and once there I found a newborn baby draped in white and resting in a golden weave basket. I immediately recognized the Greek design. Alfred then gave me this." He said holding up the letter.

"Who is it from? What does it say?" asked Superman.

"It's from Queen Hippolyta. It says that this infant is the child of Diana of Themiscyra and Batman of Gotham. It also says that as it is a male, it cannot stay on Themiscyra and is being sent back into man's world."

"But how did Hippolyta know your identity? Did Diana tell her?"

"No," snapped Bruce. He then calmed himself before continuing. "Hippolyta didn't know. She tried to find out once she came to know about the pregnancy. But when she couldn't find it she decided on another route. She had read about the Wayne Foundation and its work and decided to take a chance. She wrote that if Batman couldn't be found, or if he declined to accept the child, then the foundation should care for him. And for that, she would be in our eternal debt."

"But why didn't Diana tell Hippolyta who Batman was or come herself to give him to you?" inquired Superman.

"That's because she doesn't remember anything about me, either as Batman or as Bruce Wayne" spoke Bruce dejectedly. "And she doesn't know about him either?"

"But she is his mother" spoke J'onn. "How can a mother not know her own child?"

"I don't know maybe that was some kind of magic too."

"Too. What do you mean Bruce? Did it happen before? Is that why she doesn't remember you? What did you do?" Superman wanted to know everything that happened in Themiscyra.

"She doesn't remember me because I sacrificed her to save her life" answered Batman.

----

He then started narrating the events that had occurred on Themiscyra. Right from his landing to his meeting with Hippolyta to his sacrifice to Athena.

"So let me get this straight. Your sacrifice of Diana meant that you gave up everything Diana knew about you, including your love for each other" summarized Superman.

"Yes" sighed Bruce. "And I also gave my word that if in the future our paths cross again I wouldn't try to rekindle those feelings again."

"So that's why you have been avoiding her?"

"Yes"

Everyone was quiet until J'onn spoke. "Batman is there anything against her approaching you?"

"No"

"Then either Superman or I can tell her the truth" offered J'onn.

"NO"

"Why not?" asked Superman. "I agree with J'onn's idea."

"No. Because if you tell her now, it will be equivalent to coming from me. She needs to find it out for herself or from someone who hasn't got this information from me, either directly or indirectly."

----

The three of them were sitting in silence when there was a knock on the door. It was Flash.

"Hey guys, if you plan on spending the night here, I'll ask Alfred here to get us some beds for the night. Diana wants to stay. She liked Bat-Junior and would like to see him again before leaving."

Superman looked at Bruce. Just then Alfred appeared in the other door.

"Sir, should I prepare guest rooms for our guests."

"Yes Alfred," he answered.

----

Later that night

Alfred had got all the guests settled in. Three for the couples and a single room for Diana. J'onn had phased down into the cave and occupying a dark corner settled down for the night.

Diana had just finished changing her clothes. The clothes Alfred had provided fit her perfectly. She was standing out in the balcony when there was knock on the door. Shayera was standing there in her night clothes.

"What happened to your clothes?" asked Diana, noticing the torn fabric.

"It was long so I tore it from the bottom. Yours' seem to be a perfect fit. And look at your room. Fit for a princess, eh."

"Yes. Alfred insisted I take this room."

Stepping inside Shayera flopped on the bed. "Anyway, I didn't feel like sleeping. And John fell asleep as soon as he hit the bed. So I was looking for someone to spend sometime with. I guess you couldn't sleep too."

Diana nodded. "I was thinking about Thomas."

"Bruce's son. Nice kid. Makes you want to have one of your own, doesn't it."

Shayera noticed the sudden change in Diana. It was as if she had hit a raw nerve.

"What is it Diana?" she asked placing a hand on Diana's shoulder.

"Nothing" Diana croaked huskily, her voice cracking with emotion.

"Don't lie to me. I have noticed a change in you ever since you came back. You seemed kind of lost. At first I ignored it, but not anymore." "And don't give me any 'it's a long story' crap."

Shayera waited for Diana to speak. She could see that Diana was a difficulty starting. But when she spoke, Shayera was stunned at what she heard.

"I gave birth to a baby girl during my stay in Themiscyra."


	18. Threat

**18. Threat**

"_I gave birth to a baby girl during my stay in Themiscyra."_

Shayera was dumbstruck at Diana's revelation. "You…had….a…baby….a girl"

"Yes" said Diana lowering her head.

"When? How?" "Don't you need a man for that?" accused Shayera.

Diana wiped the tears in her eyes, took a deep breath and started narrating her story.

----

"It all started about six weeks after I returned to Themiscyra. I had recovered physically but I still had emotional wounds. For that, I decided to move to a small single room house in a corner of the island to meditate and train myself. One morning I got up feeling nauseated and sick. And then I vomited. Initially I attributed it to the effects of my wounds. But soon I sensed a life growing within me. I immediately returned to my mother. I asked her how this was possible as I didn't remember ever being with a man, sexually."

Something in Diana's last line struck Shayera. 'She didn't remember. Just like she doesn't remember….'

Diana continued with her story. "My pregnancy progressed without any problem. But then something went wrong."

"What?" asked Shayera.

"I started to get these dreams. Most of them were set at night and I could see myself in those dreams. It was as if I was looking at me through someone's eyes. Usually I was somewhere high and could see myself. Initially they were just your common everyday dreams. I would see myself standing, flying or crouching. But as the months progressed the dreams got more…….."

"Got more…What?" urged Shayera impatiently. "Scary, Horrifying, Intense"

"Intense….erotic" answered Diana blushing.

"Oh," was all Shayera could say.

"Soon I would see myself in bed. I would be calling out a name over and over."

"What name?' asked Shayera, hoping for a hint about Diana's mystery dream lover.

"I don't remember. It would be clear in the dream, but as soon as I got up, everything would go away."

"And then one night I saw myself standing in front of a mirror. I approached myself and stood behind me, running my hand around my waist and pulling me closer. Looking up I saw myself and….."

"And…..what else did you see."

"I saw a tall dark form, standing behind me smiling at me."

"What?" cried out Shayera. "Then what happened?"

"My water broke"

----

Shayera was silent. She was thinking, 'It has to be him. She doesn't remember him or the father of her child. And her dreams….night time….high places….and finally the tall dark form.'

Diana didn't notice Shayera's silence. "My labor lasted for a long time and in the end I lost consciousness."

"So where is the baby now? Is she still in Themiscyra?" asked Hawkgirl.

Diana had a pained look on her face. "Yes, she is still in Themiscyra….she is buried there."

"Oh Diana" "I'm so sorry" Shayera offered her apologies.

"When I regained consciousness, my mother told me that I was by unconscious for almost two days and that…..my baby girl had died and they had buried her" Diana began to cry. "I didn't even get to see her. You know what; I think the goddess punished me for my sins. I was allowed to carry a child but then she was taken away from me, so that I would learn to value life"

Shayera silently hugged and soothed Diana as she cried her pain out. Sometime later her cries ceased and soon she was sleeping. Laying her down, Shayera tip-toed out of the room. She had a lot to tell to Superman and J'onn.

----

By the time the Superheroes woke next morning, Bruce Wayne had already left. Alfred was serving them breakfast when Thomas walked in rubbing his eyes.

"Alfed….Alfed" he called out as he entered the room. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Good Morning Master Thomas."

"Good Moning Alfed…Where is Daddy?" the sleepy child inquired. Looking around he saw the guests from the previous evening. "Good Moning" he wished them.

"Good Morning" they replied in unison.

"Your father had to leave early, young sir," informed Alfred, before picking him and placing him on his high-chair.

"Office?"

"Yes sir. He had an early meeting?"

"Would like me to help you?" asked Diana, hopefully.

"No thank you. Daddy says I am big boy now and should do these things by my own" he informed her.

Superman looked at Lois and shook his head. "Typical Bruce…..always training. Even his young son," he said to her. Lois merely smiled at him.

"But daddy cuts the fuit for me. He says I should stay away from all sharp objects. If you want you can do that." Thomas said to Diana.

Diana jumped at his words and practically snatched the knife from Alfred.

----

Once breakfast was over, everyone got ready to leave. Diana hurriedly changed clothes and spent the rest of the time with Thomas. She hadn't been able to see her daughter, so she tried to give all her pent up love to the young boy. When they finally left she had tears in her eyes and was silent for the entire flight back. Once at the watchtower, she immediately retreated to her room.

----

Sometime later,

Superman, J'onn and Hawkgirl were meeting to discuss their recent findings.

"Do I have some news for you or what" exclaimed Shayera.

"Us too," Superman answered. "Thomas is Bruce and Diana's son."

"What! No No….Diana told me. She did give birth, but to a girl and the baby died at birth."

"WHAT"

"Yes, Diana told me herself, yesterday night."

-----

Superman and Hawkgirl told each other what they knew. In the end they concluded that Diana gave birth to twins and the girl died while the boy was sent to Bruce Wayne. However, J'onn suggested that maybe there had been only one child and he was sent to Bruce, while Diana was told that it had been a girl and that she had died soon after birth.

"We need to tell Batman about this" suggested J'onn.

"He should be here anytime now. We'll tell him then" answered Superman.

Superman reminded Hawkgirl that she couldn't tell anyone else, especially Diana what he had told her. It would void Batman's sacrifice.

----

An hour later, Batman arrived for the meeting. They were discussing the resurgence of the injustice league, when Batman's personal commlink beeped. It was Alfred.

"Go ahead"

Alfred sounded nervous. "Sir, something has gone terribly wrong. Master Thomas has been kidnapped."

"_What_," shouted Batman, startling the others. "When?" he asked in a low voice.

"An hour ago. I was knocked out and when I came to, he was missing and a video disk was left for _Bruce Wayne_. Whoever it was, managed to get past the mansion security undetected and leave the same way."

----

Batman was fearing that one of his enemies had finally got to his family. But Alfred's words calmed him a bit. The disk was for Bruce Wayne and not Batman.

"Transmit the video to the watchtower" he ordered Alfred.

Batman got up and walked to the computer. He punched in the codes to access the Bat-computer. A few seconds later the video started playing.

"No……" was all Batman could whisper at the person on the screen.

"Brucie…."


	19. Captured

**19. Captured**

_"Brucie…."_

Batman stared in horror at the face on the screen. It was…….The Joker.

"Joker" he whispered.

The rest of the league stood behind Batman watching the video. They didn't know what had happened, but seeing the Joker they instinctively knew that it wad bad.

The Joker continued, "Brucie, baby! You don't call, you don't write, one would think you don't like me. Well I thought I'll give you a visit and guess what……you have a wonderful little boy. Chip of the ol' block that one!" With that the camera moved back revealing Thomas Wayne sitting in the corner. The boy was being guarded by one of Harley Quinn's hyenas and had a terrified look on his face with tears streaming down his cheek. "I want daddy," he would cry out every few moments, receiving a growl from the hyena.

------

Everyone in the watchtower let out a loud gasp at the vision. They had just seen the young child happy and free that morning.

"Thomas" cried out Diana and Shayera.

The Joker continued with his tirade. "Well Brucie boy, seeing that we are friends, I will be lenient with junior here."

"What I want you to do is – one twenty million dollars in a offshore account, you know a gift for taking care of the heir to the fortune and two, I want our favorite bat to give himself up to me, and no Justice Losers specially not that over grown boy scout and that bimbo in the swimsuit. Although I wouldn't mind some private 'wresting' with Wonder-bra Woman."

Then the Joker smiled a sinister smile"And just incase you get any ideas…..just remember that I want to start my own family. Harl and me, we were talking about it just the other day. And young Tommy here will make a great Joker-junior."

"No hard feelings, eh Brucie…..ha ha ha ha," the manical laughter filled the roomas the screen went blank again.

-----

Everyone stood silent for a moment. Then Batman moved into action, first deleting the video from the league records, he setup an offshore account and moved twenty million dollars into it. Hopefully, he wouldn't have to use it, but he didn't want to take any chance.

"What are we waiting for?" cried Diana. "Lets go and rescue that child."

"No," was the curt reply.

"What do you mean no?" yelled Diana. "You can't expect us to just sit here idly and do nothing?"

"That's exactly what you are going to do" replied Batman, walking to wards the door. "This is my personal business and doesn't involve the league."

"Listen you insensitive jerk…" started Diana only to be stopped by Superman.

"Diana let him go," said Superman calmly, holding Diana as Batman entered into the hanger.

"Kal how can you say that? It's the matter of a child's life and Batman…" she fumed. "Batman doesn't care about it"

Just then the landing bay doors opened and the Batwing left the watchtower.

"He cares more than any of us" stated Superman, loosening his grip on Diana. "He is the father after all."

Diana stopped squirming and stared at Superman. "Father….that means…."

"Yes, Batman is Thomas's father….Batman is Bruce Wayne." With that Superman slowly pulled Diana to a chair and sat her down.

----

After a silence of few moments,Diana looked up at her teammates. "Does everyone in the league know his secret identity?" she inquired.

"No. Just the founding members and Nightwing," replied Superman.

"Nightwing? That means Nightwing is……"

"Nightwing is Dick Grayson," completed Superman.

"And Tim Drake is Robin and Cassandra Cain is Batgirl," spoke up Flash.

Diana took in everything she had heard. She couldn't get through the fact that Batman and Bruce Wayne were the same person. And his family….they were all crime fighters. Suddenly something hit her.

"And Barbara Gordan…."

"Barbara was the first Batgirl, until the joker shot her and disabled her," sighed Superman. "But through her own strength of will and help from Bruce, she was able to reinvent herself as the 'Oracle'."

"Why wasn't I told about this?" Diana demanded, her eyes livedwith barely contained anger. Her teammates had been keeping secrets from her. What else hadn't they told her?

----

Superman looked towards J'onn who then started to speak.

"Diana, we didn't want to burden you with all this information."

"Burden me…how was it going to burden me?"

"Diana, you and Batman were close when you left. But when you returned you had forgotten him….in fact the first time you saw him, I sensed fear and pain in you. So we decided to let you discover it for yourself," the Martian replied.

"That's why we forced ourselves on Bruce yesterday," added Superman. "He didn't invite the league; I made the announcement publicly so that he couldn't refuse it."

"How close were we?" asked Diana. She still couldn't believe she would ever be close to someone like Batman. But, knowing that he was Bruce Wayne, she sensed that he wore a mask to hide his true self, just as he wore one to hide his face.

"Very," stated Shayera silently.

"Very…" repeated Diana, more to herself than anyone else. Suddenly another thought hit her. She faced Shayera.

"It was him wasn't it? The one I couldn't remember? The father of my child?" she demanded.

Shayera merely nodded her head.

"And those dreams, they weren't dreams at all, but they were memories. His memories of me," she asked again and received another nod from Shayera.

"Hey wait a minute. Bats and Wondy had a kid?" exclaimed Flash. "And we don't know about it"

"We do," answered Superman.

"WE DO! What do you mean _we_ do? I don't know. No one told me? How did you guys know?" demanded Flash.

"Diana told Shayera and Batman told J'onn and me."

"How could he know?" inquired Diana. Turning to Superman she demanded. "What else did he tell you? What else are you hiding from me?"

"Sorry Diana but we cannot tell you anything."

"Why J'onn…Why can't you tell me?" Diana demanded, her voice bordering on a plea. Now that she knew the truth she wanted to know everything about her and Batman.

"Believe me Diana; it is for your own good."

"For my own good….FOR MY OWN GOOD. How dare any of youtalk to me about my good? I want to know everything you have been keeping from my and I want to know it now." Wonder Woman bellowed at her teammates. "Don't force me to use my lasso."

----

Suddenly a voice rang out, "I can tell you Wonder-bra Woman."

Everyone turned towards the voice and found the Joker standing there, 'In the Watchtower'.

"JOKER," yelled Superman jumping towards him. "How dare you come…" trying to grab the clown, Supermanpassed right through him.

"Stupid alien, I am not here."

The Joker then turned to face Diana. "You want to know the truth princess. Well I can help you with that."

Right then the Joker's face started to change form, so did the rest of his body. Seeing the emerging form Diana let out a gasp at the familiar face.

_"You"_


	20. Truth

**20. Truth**

"_You"_

Standing right before Diana, with an evil smile on her face was…Circe.

"CIRCE" exclaimed Diana. "How did you get out?"

"Oh Diana, I didn't know you cared. How long has it been…..six hundred years? I was recently paroled. However, it is conditional. I have to stay away from Hippolyta….your dearest mother. But that doesn't mean I have to stay away from you…..or your pointy-eared boyfriend, who right now is in my hands."

Circe waved her hands and a vision appeared. They could see Batman unconscious and bound in chains. His mask, cape and utility belt were stripped away, he had been tortured and was bleeding from his wounds. They also saw Thomas sitting next to his father, trying to wake him up. He just like Batmanwas chained to the wall.

-----

"If you want me, come after me. Why did you capture and torture Batman and his son?" demanded Diana.

Circe laughed at Diana. "So it's true. You don't remember anything. Oh, this is going to be fun."

"What do you mean?" asked Diana.

"Oh nothing……forget I even said it. If your _own_ mother didn't tell you the truth, who am I to say anything?" remarked Circe nonchalantly.

"My mother. What does she have to do with this?"

Circe disregarded Diana's question.

"I am not _all_ heartless. I will give you forty eight hours to try and find them and free them. Otherwise…." She trailed off.

"Otherwise what?" demanded Diana.

Circle smiled again, "Let's just say I could use a couple of extra bats around the place."

With that Circe faded away.

-----

"Diana, what do want us to do now?" asked Superman.

"Nothing. Circe is a sorceress, a very powerful one. I need magic to find her and beat her."

"We could call Zatanna" offered Flash. "She is very nifty with that stuff."

"I don't think Zatanna will be able to beat her. Circe is very powerful." With that Diana started walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" questioned Shayera.

"Somewhere I can get the means to stop her….Themiscyra."

"Do you want us to come with you?" offered Superman.

"No" she spat out. "None of you will be able to withstand Circe's magic. You have to stay out of this" she ended evenly.

"Ok, then. But stay in contact. We will try to get Zatanna to find her location" called out Superman as Diana left the room.

-----

Soon Diana was closing in on Themiscyra.

She landed in her mother's palace and made her way to the main court.

"Diana" Hippolyta called out. She got up to hug her, but stopped at the expression on Diana's face.

"Mother what have you done?" accused Diana.

"I don't know what you mean?" tried Hippolyta.

"What do you know about Batman and my involvement with him? Why don't I remember him? Is he the father of my child?" demanded Diana.

"It's not important Diana." Answered Hippolyta. "Batman is not important."

"ITS NOT IMPORTANT…..it's important to me…….I need to have my life back. I need all my memories back."

"Why now Diana?" asked Hippolyta.

"Because Mother Circe kidnapped Batman's son and then captured Batman. I have forty eight hours to find them or she will turn them into Bats."

"His son……" Hippolyta trailed of, her face going pallid at the revelation. So, it had been the Batman who was the father...and the child had reached him safely.

"Yes mother – his son. I need to know the truth and do everything I can to save both of them. So tell me mother, what have you hidden from me."

----

Hippolyta started telling Diana all that she knew. Starting with when Batman brought her to Themiscyra, his sacrifice to Athena and Diana's pregnancy.

"When we discovered you were pregnant, I immediately realized that he was the father of the child. But you didn't remember him or your time with him, so I decided to maintain my silence even when you asked about the child's father."

"And Diana I have something to confess about your child….."

Diana had been sitting down listening silently to her mother, but on hearing this she stood up. "What about my child?" she grinded out.

Hippolyta lowered her head. "You didn't give birth to a girl, but to a male...a boy."

"A boy……" Diana repeated in a whisper. "Why did you lie to me?"

"Males aren't allowed on Themiscyra, so I sent him back to man's world and when you woke up I told you your _'daughter'_ died at birth and we buried her."

"How could you do this….to your own daughter…._your own daughter,_" the princess cried out. Her own mother had taken away her child from her.

----

"Where did you send him mother? Where is my SON?" demanded Diana.

"With his father" uttered Hippolyta.

"His Father, that means……Batman's son is my son….Thomas is my son" concluded Diana.

Hippolyta merely nodded her head.

Diana felt elated at the news that her child - her _'son'_ had lived, but the thought that right now his existence as a human, maybe even his life was in danger, angered her.

"Mother I need to stop Circe and rescue my son and his father. If you _ever_ loved me…..help me now to save those MEN." She spat out.

Hippolyta nodded and silently started walking towards her private armory, signaling Diana to follow her.


	21. Joy

**21. Joy**

Once Diana got what she needed she didn't even look back at her mother and left Themiscyra with tears in her eyes. Tears of pain, of joy, of loss and of fear. While she was elated that her 'son' was alive, she couldn't understand how her own mother could do things like hide her own child from her. Such deep was her hate of men that she couldn't allow even an innocent infant on the island. Maybe one day she could think of forgiveness but not now. Right now she couldn't even think of facing her mother.

She had been flying for sometime when her commlink sounded. It was Superman.

"Diana, where are you?" asked Superman.

"I am over the Atlantic ocean. I am going to Gotham."

"No. Go to Las Vegas. Zatanna has found Circe. She is in another dimension. Zatanna has asked Dr. Fate for help and they can get you there and back."

Diana was relieved. She had been planning on tracking Circe from Gotham, but with Zatanna and Fate's help she could get to the witch.

"Superman, how do I find Zatanna?"

"Zatanna had set a magical beacon for you. You'll be able to see it once you near the city." answered Superman.

"Thank you Kal" said Diana, increasing her speed.

"Best of Luck Diana" Was the last thing Superman said before ending the communication.

----

On reaching Zatanna, Diana noticed that they had made the preparations for the spell. They were going to send Diana into Circe's dimension while Fate was going to act as her anchor in this. Once she freed Batman and Thomas, she was to send a mental 'flare' to Fate, who would then pull her back.

Soon, Diana found herself standing in front of a huge building. It looked like one of Zatanna's magic show venues. Circe was trying to make a show off. Looking through the gates, Diana noticed various wild animals prowling the grounds. 'More of Circe's victims' thought Diana.

Luckily for her, her armor would allow her to overcome any of Circe's magic. It would give her the element of surprise and allow her to get close enough to overcome her.

Stepping through the gates Diana made her way to the door. Once inside she saw Circe on the stage with Batman strung out in the center. Diana hid and started making her way towards the stage.

Circe was busy torturing Batman.

"What does she have that I don't have? You just have to say yes and you'll be free," spoke Circe in a husky voice, running her hand through his hair.

"Ne..Never" managed Batman, receiving another shock from Circe's wand.

-----

Diana found Thomas in a holding cell next to the main hall. Lying on his side he was asleep and apart from his tear stained face he seemed unharmed. Entering into the cell Diana broke the chains and lifted Thomas into her arms. Thomas woke up and brightened at Diana's familiar face. Diana shushed him and whispered to him. "Hi"

"Hi," he replied. "Have you come to take us away from the bad lady?"

"Yes…son" Diana whispered through tear filled eyes.

"She hurt daddy," he spoke, nuzzling closer to her.

Diana was quiet for a moment before she spoke again.

"Thomas, I want you to do one thing for me. I am going to leave you in a safe place now and go and get your daddy. I want you to stay there and keep quiet. Can you do that?"

Thomas simply nodded his head. Diana found such a place and after kissing Thomas on the forehead started to leave. Thomas caught her hand and said, "My daddy is Batman and that lady said my mommy's name is Diana. You told me your name is Diana. Are you my mommy?"

Diana hugged Thomas tightly, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Yes son, I am your mother….I'm your mommy."

They stayed like that for the next few minutes before Diana managed to break away and go after Circe.

-----

Returning back to the hall, Diana found Circe lounging around eating grapes. Batman had passed out from the torture. Diana moved in the shadows, her armor still camouflaging her.

Circe's detected a presence behind her and bolted up. But it was too late. The next thing she knew was a spear sticking through her chest. Turning around she saw Diana.

"You know you can't kill me", grunted Circe. "We can go like this till the end of eternity?"

Diana let out a chuckle. "I know that…but I don't want to kill you. That will be too easy. I want you to suffer just as you have made us suffer. You will be going back to prison and now your sentence had been doubled….and no parole this time."

Diana caught the front end of the spear and pulled it causing Circe to cry out in pain.

"I'll get you…You and your Bat and your little brat. I'll get all of you" she cried out holding her chest.

"No you won't," Diana thundered . "I have made sure of that."

"What do you mean?"

Diana looked her right in the eyes, "If ever you come after me or my family, your chest wound will open up again. You see that was no ordinary spear….it is Athena's spear. I requested it just for you." That was the last thing Circe heard before dissolving away. She was being transported back to her prison.

-----

Later, Wayne Manor

Bruce Wayne shifted and opened his eyes; closing them immediately from the bright light coming through the windows. He opened them slowly and looked around to find himself in his own room. Looking over his body he found it covered in bandages.

He recalled the recent events. He had left the watchtower to go after the Joker. He had just entered Gotham airspace, when he found himself transported to a strange place. He was shackled to a wall and his cape, cowl and utility belt were missing. Standing in front of him was the Joker, but as he looked on 'Joker' changed into a purple headed woman. 'Circe' that's what her name was. She had some ancient rivalry with Hippolyta and since she couldn't go after her, she decided to go after Diana, Thomas and him. She had then tortured him again and again till he passed out from the pain.

'How did I get back here?' he thought. The last thing he remembered was being on a stage. Circe was asking him to renounce his love for Diana and Thomas. When he denied she had shocked him with some sort of wand.

Just then he detected a movement through the corner of his eyes. Taking a better look he saw Diana, sleeping on the chair in a corner of the room. Trying to sit up Bruce found that he had atleast a couple of broken ribs.

Diana was awakened by a groan from the bed. She immediately got up and approached the bed.

"Diana," said Bruce, trying to get up.

"Keep lying. You have three broken ribs and a deep gash along your side, along with several other smaller injuries. You need to rest."

"I'm fine," Bruce grunted . But he took her advice and lay back. "Thomas?" he asked.

"He's fine. He's been waiting for you to get up."

At the news of his son's safety Bruce relaxed, "Good. How long have I been out?"

"Almost three days," the Amazonian Pricess replied, running a hand along his arm.

----

"I'm sorry Bruce"

"Sorry? For what?" He was confused now.

"For everything – for Circe, for being rude to you……leaving you…disappointing you"

Suddenly it dawned on him. "You remember…"

"Yes," Diana leaned forward, drawing near and kissing him chastely on the lips.

"How? Who told you?"

"My mother told me everything and then I prayed to Athena to return my memories...and for a means to stop Circe."

-----

Bruce had been smiling but at Athena's name his smile dropped.

"What?" asked Diana.

"Diana, magic always requires a sacrifice….What did you…."

"My immortality," Diana answered quietly, ear eyes not leaving his.

"Why?" he asked bluntly.

"I wanted to remember everything……I wanted to remember the man who loved me enough to give up his love, all his memories, his entire existence…just to save my life. I wanted to remember my love for him….I wanted to remember…….everything" she ended.

Bruce reached up and cradled her face, wiping the tears from her face. "Thank you" he said softly.

"For…"

"For being you….for coming back….for everything"

Diana lowered herself to his side, taking care of his injuries. "Thank you" she whispered.

"For?" he asked with a smirk.

"For everything"

----

They lay there together, their hearts filled with love for each other.

They had made their sacrifices…but in the end…they had achieved what their heart's desired the most…..each other.

* * *

**Note:** This was one of my earlier works. I have an idea for a sequel, but haven't gotten around to getting it on paper (typed out). Have been busy with other fics...especially the Marvel (X-Men) ones. 


	22. Future Possibilities

**22. Future Possibilities**

**Summary:** An epilogue of sorts.

* * *

"Mommy, mommy, mommy."

The raven-haired beauty's eyes automatically turned to the door, seeking out the one calling out to her. Seconds later a child….her child slipped from between the barely parted halves, his cubby face twisting in an adorable frown as he stopped to fix the upturned lapel of his coat, his pink tongue sticking out from the corner of his mouth as he mimicked his father's actions.

"Good work Master Thomas," he muttered to himself, repeating the praise that his grandpa-butler-_Alfed_ showered upon him whenever he did something good.

Satisfied with the results, he looked up to find the love filled eyes of his mother looking down at him, her lips curved in a full smile, one that lit up her eyes. It had been almost four months since the mother-son _officially _met each other. His father explained to him that his mother had been under a magical spell that made her forget everything and everyone and that the spell cancelled out when she saved them from the bad-lady. Already liking her from when he met her at the party and then the next morning, Thomas soon overcame the hesitancy, progressing from Alfred's Miss Diana, to Mommy Miss Diana, to Mommy Diana and finally to Mommy in a matter of weeks. Although, still a Daddy's boy he soon warmed up to his mother, a seemingly magical link forming between the two.

----

"Hey Master Smarty-pants," rosy cheeks turned a deep crimson at the complement Barbara Gordon sent his way.

"You are going to knock 'em all dead," piped up Kara Kent, aka Supergirl.

"Huh," the young child gasped in horror. He did not want to hurt anyone, leave alone knock them dead.

"_Kara!_" Diana mock admonished the Kryptonian teenager, opening her arms for her son, who shirking from the _knocking-talking _red and blue clad lady immediately ran into her embrace.

"Mommy, I don' wanna hurt anyone," he mumbled as he nuzzled into the crook of her neck, turning his face away from Kara, but keeping a corner of the eyes gaze on her.

"I know my dear," Diana whispered to him, as if speaking just for his ears and not the five other women in the room, Kara Kent, Barbara Gordon, Shayera Stewart, Cassandra Cain and Dr. Leslie Thompkins. "And no one is going to hurt you too."

"P'owmis?" Thomas looked up at her, his bottom lip quivering slightly. Although he had recovered from the torture he had to witness at the hands of Circe, he still had occasional flashbacks. Luckily, for him, he had now not one but two parents to take care of him.

"Promise," Diana repeated with a gentle kiss on his impeccably combed hair, her smile reflected in the one that her son flashed at her, a smile that was an exact miniaturized version of his dad's. 'Kara is right,' she mulled silently at the heartbreaker he was going to be one day. 'Not if his mother can help it,' the Amazon in her chimed up. No child of her was going to do anything against woman, not even be a billionaire playboy. Anyways, one of those was enough in a household, and theirs already had one, even if he was on _retired _status now.

----

"Ooh, ooh, I gotta give you sumthing'," Thomas piped up, wiggling in his mother's grasp, his actions demanding that he be set down.

As soon as Diana lowered him to the ground, he reached into his coat pocket to draw out a thin rectangular box, which he promptly held up to Diana.

Her brow creasing in expectant confusion, Diana took the box, a shiver running down her spine at its familiar design.

"Diana," Shayera caught onto the sudden change in her friend's demeanor. "What is it?"

"Its-its…." Diana fumbled with the cover, her eyes widening at the contents inside it.

The next moment she off was and towards the door, which she yanked open forcefully, her face expressing all the emotions churning up inside her…..surprise, anger, hurt….and most of all love.

Seeing the person standing before her, she said just one word.

"Mother."

----

_Earlier,_

"_Your majesty," Hippolyta turned to face the guard at the door, her regal eyes literally showing their two millennia plus age._

"_Yes," she gathered herself as she responded, her left hand tightly grasping a child's dress between her fingers. It was HER dress, just as it was HER room….Her little sun and stars, her daughter, Diana. The daughter she had wronged…..failed….betrayed. If only she had given into her mother's instincts and not her queen's, she would not have discarded the child, her as she had. Given that he was a male, he was still innocent, having done no wrong to anyone. 'Except being born in your domain,' the mother inside her accused vehemently. It wasn't for the first time in the last four years that this inner voice had risen up against her, and unlike before, the queen had no words left to speak against it._

"_There is a man on the shores of the island," the guard informed warily. "He says you know him…calls himself Batman."_

-----

Present,

"Diana," Hippolyta returned softly, her eyes brimming with tears at the sight before her. Dressed in a flowing shoulder less wedding gown, an intricate mixture of traditional Greek and modern design cues, Diana looked every bit the warrior-princess-bride she was.

Both women stared at each other, no words coming forth from either of them as their eyes did all the talking. It was only when Thomas peeked out from behind Diana's gown did Hippolyta's gaze waver, traveling down to the nearly three foot tall male-child, his facial features telling of his parentage….as if the way he clung to Diana wasn't signal enough.

Diana knew that this day would come. Both Bruce and Alfred had _prepared _her for this, although truth be told, it was Alfred's brainchild. Although Bruce knew about the souring of relations between Diana and her mother, he did not broach upon the topic, not until Alfred urged him to. Unlike Bruce, who left things on Diana, Alfred wanted relations to improve and be like they were before between Diana and her Queen Mother. He told Bruce as such and the boy, who lost both his parents at the young age of eight, understood the importance of parents in a child's life and vice versa. He had then spoken to Diana about it, even going to Themiscyra to invite the queen herself.

Now they stood face to face, silently regarding each other, until unable to bear it any longer, both broke down simultaneously and rushed into each other's arms.

It wasn't a case of all forgiven and forgotten….after all they were Amazons and warrior and it just wasn't the way of the warrior. However, it was atleast the first step in the right direction.

----

"Mommy," Thomas called out softly, his face expressing his confusion at seeing his mother cry. Today was a happy day, everyone had told him so. Dickie and Timmy even had a party planned for later, with a special surprise for daddy and mommy. So, why was mommy crying?

"Thomas," Diana broke away from her mother's embrace and turned around to reach for her son, dabbing way the tears that threatening to screw up Zatanna, Dinah and Barbara's carefully done masterpiece of a makeup…..well a masterpiece according to them anyway. "Come here. I want you to meet some…." She stopped mid-sentence, correcting herself. "Meet your Grandmother."

"Gran'mother?" Thomas took a couple of small steps, not stepping away from the safe confines of his mother. Maybe it was seeing how his mother cried after meeting the strange woman, or just that Hippolyta's traditional Grecian robes reminded him of Circe, but the otherwise friendly Thomas didn't quite take to the new relation.

"Yes," Diana gently took his hand and urged him towards the Amazonian Queen, or atleast in front of her. "She's mommy's mommy."

"Mommy's mommy," the young child rolled the words over his tongue and his mind, taking a few seconds to make the connection, his eyes lighting up as he reached the appropriate decision. Like grandpa Alfed was daddy's-butler daddy. "She's grandmommy?" He looked up to his mother for her confirmation, getting it in the form of a silent nod.

Turning back to the strange blonde haired woman, he stepped forward with renewed confidence. "Hi, grandmommy," he wished with a smile, offering his hand for a handshake, just like daddy taught him. "My name is Thomas Wayne, but only mommy and daddy call me that. It was my grandpa's name too. You can too if you like it."

All her apprehension gone at the innocence of the child, Hippolyta's nearly fell to her knees as she enveloped the young _male_ in a maternal embrace.

"Thomas is a very good name. I'd be honored to call you that."

----

"Dearly beloved, we have gathered here….." the priest started addressing the gathering, especially the two people standing before him, the bride, Ms. Diana Prince, a new secret identity for Diana, and the groom, Bruce Wayne, CEO of Wayne Enterprises.

Present were, besides the immediate Wayne-Bat family were the members of the Justice League and their spouses and other close friends of the Wayne family, namely Dr. Leslie Thompkins and her _date_, Mr. Alfred Pennyworth, the gentleman who has walked the glowing bride down the aisle and Mr. Lucious Fox, Wayne Enterprises' President and his family.

Thomas was firmly ensconced between grandpa-butler-_Alfed_ and his new grandmommy, his mommy's mommy, Queen _Hippoi'ta_. He had run forward and stood next to daddy, just like Dickie was standing right now. Grandpa-Alfed told him that Dickie was the best-man, something he did not agree with. In his eyes, his daddy was the bestest man and his bestest daddy too, just like his mommy was the bestest mommy…..not that he was going to argue with grandpa-Alfed about it.

-----

Standing before the gathering, with everyone yet just alone with each other, were the bride and groom, their hands firmly meshed with each others.

They had gone through a lot of ups and downs to get here, as they would do from now own...except now they would have each other, together, for always.

"I do."

"I do."

**

* * *

Note:** I had ended this fic with the previous chapter and had planned on doing a sequel sometime in the future. However, got a few reviews asking for a proper epilogue….so here it is.

Hope you liked it. Please review and let me know!


End file.
